God-Uncle
by Gratia Astra
Summary: I like to think of Dwalin as Fili's god-uncle. Series of drabbles mostly centered on Fili and Dwalin, with plenty of Thorin and Kili. Chapter 12 now up.
1. Fili Meets Dwalin

Summary: A series of drabbles and/or one-shots centered around Fili and Dwalin with plenty of Thorin and Kili.

Chapter 1: Fili meets Dwalin.

Characters: Fili, Dwalin, Thorin.

Rating: May change later, but for now it's only K.

Timeline: Way before the movie, well before Kili is born, but long after Smaug has taken Erebor.

* * *

It was cold. It was wet. It was raining. It was night. It was downright miserable.

Why in the nine hells hadn't he just stayed at the inn for one more day and visited Thorin tomorrow instead? Dwalin couldn't answer himself because he was traveling alone and to be fair the sky had been perfectly clear earlier. Besides, his dear King was expecting him. In the letter, he had promised Dis would be away at the time. Surely he only had another mile or two left. Dwalin grumbled to himself and tried to think happier thoughts. Like the way Thorin would welcome him when he arrived. A nice supper, a good strong drink, a relaxing sit down by the fireplace, retelling old tales that they both knew by heart but wanted to hear again anyway, ah it sounded heavenly.

Imagining the warm hearth and dry clothes helped him move a little faster. Before too long he found himself on the doorstep of the home of Thorin Oakenshield. Leastways it was his home when the dwarf was not wandering Middle Earth under the claim of visiting his subjects. Technically it was really the home of his sister, the princess Dis. Who, if Dwalin remembered correctly, had given birth to a child not too long ago. If all had gone well, Thorin would now have an heir. It would be another subject to discuss thoroughly when they smoked their pipes near the fire. He would have liked to have been present but alas, he could not. Dwalin had been south with his brother, selling their skills and establishing good trade routes and future buyers. They had been gone for too long, but now he looked forward to seeing his old friend again.

Reaching out with a heavy fist, he pounded on the door and waited patiently.

Eventually the door opened, but Dwalin found himself staring at the unfamiliar dwarf on the other side. At first, he'd wondered if the door had opened itself, for no one appeared to be present. Until he realized it was actually a little one, who looked like he couldn't be a day over two years. Golden hair and bright blue eyes stared up at him. It was hard to say who was surprised more.

Dwalin was just beginning to guess who was before him when the young one let out a terrified shriek and fled to the back of the small house. The lightning strike in the sky behind him probably hadn't helped.

"UNCA THOWIN! UNCA THOWIN!"

Dwalin cursed, dropping his axes and mallet in a chest outside the door that had apparently been put there for that exact purpose. Shedding his coat and stepping inside, he looked up just in time to see Thorin come racing out of a room. The parental-panic in his eyes combined with the way the dwarfling threw himself into the King's arms told Dwalin exactly who the little one was.

"UNCA THOWIN, IT'S A GIANT! Pleeheeease don't let it eeeeat meee!" The poor blonde wailed, sobbing with terror against his uncle's fur coat.

Thorin glanced at the nephew burrowing into his broad chest, to his oldest friend, and back again. Dwalin tried not to look embarrassed, rather unsuccessfully.

"Shhh, it's alright, Fili. It's not a giant, I promise. This is Dwalin. He's a very old friend of mine. I promise he won't hurt you. You're safe. I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you so long as I'm here, remember? It's all right." Thorin whispered soothingly, rubbing gentle circles into the child's back.

After a while, Fili calmed down. It took a great deal of encouragement and reassurance, but eventually the little blonde allowed the giant _dwarf_ to come near.

"Hello Fili. I apologize for frightening you, little one. I didn't mean to scare you." Dwalin said, trying to look as non-threatening as possible. Fili looked up to his uncle again, who nodded.

"Hewo." He finally mumbled, still watching the stranger out of the corner of his eye. "Yo'we not a giant?"

"No, indeed I'm not. I'm just a little oversized is all." Dwalin even managed a smile at this statement.

Fili looked him up and down, judging whether or not the new creature was actually trustworthy. With one last glance at Thorin, the little one made up his mind.

"Vewy wewh. I be-w-eve you." Decided, Fili asked to be put down. Cautiously he approached Dwalin. Understanding the child was still wary, the older dwarf knelt and held out his hand. The blonde looked it up and down before shaking it.

Once it was over, Fili stared up again at Dwalin, this time with wonder.

"Awe you a … a waw-iuhw?" Fili tried to sound out the familiar but difficult word. His tongue was still learning to make the different sounds, mangling his speech into something harder to understand but exponentially more adorable.

Studying the dwarfling with his own, far more experienced eye, Dwalin sized up the heir to the thrown of Erebor. Fili's blonde hair practically glowed in the mixture of firelight and candlelight. His blue eyes were bright with curiosity, but there was a certain twinkle of mischief too. It was too early to be sure, but the child looked to have a sturdy build and solid stance. This one would make an excellent fighter, if he was trained properly. But the innocence that shone in his baby face poured a warmth into Dwalin's heart. This precious thing was more than an heir. It was a new hope, a bright future that promised much love and laughter if cared for. Something that felt very much like gold, heavy and strong and beautiful, wrapped it's way around his soul, taking a firm grip.

"Yes, little one, I'm a warrior. Perhaps tomorrow, after you've had some sleep and I've had some food, I could tell you a tale or two. Would you like that?" Dwalin offered.

Fili nodded eagerly, but it was ruined by a spectacular yawn. Leaning down to scoop up his nephew once again, Thorin chuckled.

"All right, Fili it's time for you to go to bed." Cradling the sunshine haired dwarf in his arms, Thorin carried him off to what Dwalin assumed was the child's bed. He threw a teasing remark over his shoulder. "I almost had him asleep until you came crashing in, you know."

Taking the opportunity to shed a few layers and take off his boots, Dwalin was already sitting comfortably next to the fireplace by the time Thorin returned.

For one blessed moment there was silence. Until...

"A giant, huh?"

Then they laughed until they were both gasping for breath. They laughed so long, so hard, and so loud, it was amazing they didn't wake Fili up all over again.

* * *

I hope you found this amusing as I did. The idea of Fili mistaking Dwalin for a giant the first time they meet had me laughing so hard. I had to share it. Review pleeeeaze!


	2. Not Feeling Well

Summary: Dis and Thorin are away, leaving Dwalin to care for little Fili who is ill.

Chapter 2: Not Feeling Well

Rating: K

Characters: Dwalin, Fili, and a little Thorin at the end

Timeline: Only a year or two after the first chapter.

* * *

Poor Fili was absolutely miserable. The little dwarf had fallen ill to some kind of fever. Every few minutes he whimpered in pain, clutching his head and sometimes his stomach. The sheets on his bed were constantly being pulled into knots. Poor Dwalin wasn't in the greatest of moods either. Caring for a sick child was not something he was acquainted with. Give him some orcs to hack, and he'd have been in much more familiar territory. He couldn't for the life of him remember what was so demanding/important that Dis had been forced to leave her only child for a week. Thorin was gone too, but at least he was only gone for an hour or so. The exiled King had left in search of medicine for his nephew. But now he was alone and he didn't have the faintest idea what he was supposed to do!

It was breaking his heart to see his little god-child in pain. For on the very night he'd met Fili, Thorin had asked his most trusted friend to be the "god-uncle" of his heir and nephew. Dwalin, a little uncertain if he was truly capable of fulfilling such a task, had none the less agreed to take on the challenge with valor. Yet now Fili was in tears, _tears _from the misery of being sick and there didn't seem to be a thing Dwalin could do to help. This was not a battle he could fight with axes and hammers. He knew nothing of healing.

"Uncle..." Fili sobbed from the bed. Feeling his heart twist in shame for being so useless, Dwalin leaned over the child.

"What is it, Fili?" He asked, not bothering to hide the overwhelming concern he felt. Curse it all, why was he here? Why had the gods put him in this position? Never had he felt so completely worthless. He wanted to chase away the boy's pain and fear with his mallet, but this was no goblin for him to take on. Dwalin, mighty warrior, defeated by a child's illness.

"Uncle, it hurts. My head feels like the swords that you smash your hammers on to make it straight. I feel like I'm stuck in furnace. It's too hot. It's too hot. There is a stake in my head, Uncle. Make it go away please, make it stop!" The little dwarf cried out, begging for release from this torture.

Dwalin felt something in his chest shatter. The simple confusion in Fili's voice was killing him just as surely as the boy was burning alive. Fili just couldn't comprehend what was happening and why he was going through such pain and fire. Dwalin didn't understand anymore than his godchild.

Moving on instinct, Dwalin reached out to scoop up the child, blankets and all, into his powerful arms. Nearly shaking with fear and frustration, he began rocking. Against his chest, Fili quieted but continued tremble with fever. Praying to the gods, Dwalin pleaded with them. He'd do anything to make the boy feel better. He wished for someone to just tell him what he could do to _help_.

"Uncle Dwalin?" The small voice was unexpected, and all the more surprising because it was not breaking with pain anymore.

Looking down in astonishment, Dwalin found Fili staring up at him with clear blue eyes. His face was still scarlet with fever, and his body was still trembling, but the child was holding on to reality with a firm grip for the moment.

"Please, can you sing to me?" Fili asked. Exhaustion shone in his eyes as a particularly violent tremor went through him.

Dwalin felt himself become very still. Was that the answer to the question that had been plaguing him ever since Thorin had walked out the door? Was the solution really so simple? Clearly, any distraction from his godchild's suffering would be welcome. Could comfort truly come from such an easy source?

"Of course, little one." Dwalin replied. Rocking the dwarfling once again, he started to sing in a deep bass tone that vibrated in his chest.

_Far over the misty mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the height  
What was before  
We see once more  
Is our kingdom a distant light  
Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune_

In his arms, Fili stopped shivering as he listened to the familiar lyrics. Encouraged, Dwalin continued.

_Some fold we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

Drifting in a haze of warmth, Fili's head rested against his trusted uncle's shoulder. It hadn't taken the child long to see the "giant dwarf" as a storyteller, playmate and fellow-mischief maker. Now, in the absence of his beloved Uncle Thorin, with his mother away, Dwalin was the only person Fili wanted to hold him. Running his heavy hand gently through the blond locks, the older dwarf kept singing.

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake  
Our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold  
From long ago when lanterns burned  
Until this day our hearts have yearned  
A fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What stolen must be returned_

Dwalin recalled with some melancholy that he had once sung his brother to sleep in this same manner. He wondered at the power Fili now held over him. No one else, save Thorin and perhaps Balin, could evoke such tender feelings in the battle-hardened warrior. But this child, _his _godchild, had wrapped Dwalin around his little finger with his smiles and laughter. Holding the boy tighter, Dwalin swore to himself that so long as Fili was under his protection, nothing would take away his happiness. Feeling the dwarfling finally asleep, his breathing soft and peaceful, he lowered his voice into little more than a hum as he finished the song.

_We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul  
Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Till we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold_

Just as the last line died away, Thorin returned. His entrance was quieter than it would have normally been, but that only spoke of his concern for his nephew. Dropping the bag that held the medicine on the table, Dwalin could see him make his way slowly into the room. Without a word, he held out his arms, asking to take the child from him. Only a little reluctant, the slightly taller dwarf handed over the child, and made his way into the kitchen to begin preparing the medicine. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Thorin kiss Fili's head, no doubt checking his temperature. The King's body swayed from side to side, coaxing the boy back into sleep. Thorin made no move to put his heir back into the bed, rather holding him close.

The loving care being displayed was downright cute and Dwalin made a mental note to tease his old friend once Fili was truly well again. Of course he'd have to be careful when he did or Thorin might tease him back since Dwalin had been the one to comfort the child in his arms first.

* * *

Well that was harder to finish than I thought it would be, but there it is. I have at least another 3 drabbles waiting to be written, and I'm almost done with chapter 3. It's funnier than this one was, I promise. And it has Kili in it! Please review and tell me what was your favorite part or what you didn't like.

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed! Chestry007. Tripping55, Luinwen-2013, and MistakenMagic: you all made my day!


	3. Lion Prince

Summary: Kili thinks the strange "lion" in his book greatly resembles Fili, much to Dwalin's amusement.

Chapter 2: Lion Prince

Rating: K

Characters: Kili, Fili, Dwalin, some Thorin

Timeline: Years after Kili is born.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this so quickly but GregsMadHatter asked to be spoiled so here it is! Fair warning, the next chapter after this is one is so long I had to break it up into two parts. I'm still writing it and I go back to work tomorrow so I don't know how long it will be before I update again. That one is more serious too, so I hope you enjoy this in the meantime!**

* * *

The house was quiet.

Normally, that would be cause for alarm. Fili was not a loud or obnoxious dwarfling by any means but he had a habit of stirring things up that made his quiet nature a thing to be feared. Kili was not necessarily a demonic dwarfling who only lived to cause trouble, it only seemed that way when he played pranks. Which was almost all the time. Fili seemed determined to be a good role model, so naturally he plotted and schemed and suggested the worst sorts of mischief to his younger sibling. And if the two terrors weren't trying to make things difficult, then they were roughhousing or play-fighting with battle-cries and the usual sounds of children's toys at war.

That was not the case today. Today a peace had settled over the house. Determined to enjoy it while it lasted, Dwalin sat at the table and kept his eye on his two charges with only a mug of ale in his hands.

Fili had a book of blank pages in front of him. The blonde was currently using an ink quill to test out design ideas for a new knife. Although he was only 9, Fili had become fascinated with knives and daggers. Dis was hard-pressed to keep real blades out of the child's hands. Anything sharp and shiny captivated the boy's attention like nothing else. For now, Dwalin had managed to placate his godchild with the idea that he should design a knife of his own. As soon as he was old enough, he could make one himself. Pleased with the thought, Fili had started right away.

Kili, in the mood to wrestle, had made a nuisance of himself bothering Fili and Dwalin. Realizing he'd have to occupy the dark-haired dwarfling as well, the old warrior had tried a different tactic. He had told Kili a short tale about oliphaunts. Unfortunately, Kili had wanted to know more afterwards, and Dwalin didn't. So he'd searched Dis' small selection of books until he found the one he wanted. Inside the pages were images and descriptions of opliphaunts and many other strange creatures. Intrigued by the near-alien animals and their characteristics, Kili too had settled down on the floor to quietly read.

If Thorin had walked in at that moment, he'd have probably interrogated Dwalin about what sorcery had he cast to make his wild nephews stay in one place for more than half an hour at a time. Truly, only Dis and Thorin were capable of making to two dwarflings actually behave. Balin was good at getting them to be quiet, since his "babysitting" methods mostly involved storytelling. He was much better at it than Dwalin, whose own techniques consisted more of actually assisting the two in their devilry. Any one else that had ever tried to watch over them usually came out at the end of the day swearing never again. Kili was too fast and too animated to keep track of easily. Fili wasn't nearly as high-spirited, quite the opposite in fact. But that only made him equally difficult to pin down because one could never tell when the blonde shadow had disappeared until he was already long gone. Between the two of them and their deranged ideas of so-called "fun", it was enough to drive any dwarf crazy, if they weren't already. Which explained why Dwalin never minded looking after them.

Balin too watched over them many a time. Ever since Kili had joined the world, really. Since he had only asked Dwalin to be Fili's god-uncle, Thorin had asked Balin to be god-uncle to Kili. Neither brother had taken the least bit of insult, although Balin might have had reason to feel it since he was clearly better at handling children than Dwalin had been at the time. And since Dwalin was already taken with Fili, he didn't mind leaving the younger heir to his own brother. It might have felt a little unfair, but Dwalin had never really felt the same connection to Kili that he felt for Fili. They were both dear to him, yes, but it was the blonde who had really stolen his heart. He noticed Balin was the same. Although the white-haired elder clearly loved Fili, it was Kili he comforted and shared secrets with and taught practices to.

Only Dis could see the strange dynamics between the lot of them. Thorin had shared a close relationship with Balin and Dwalin, but it was different for each of them. It was Balin who gave him advice, whether he actively sought it or not. It was Dwalin who watched his back at all times, and offered to support him, not just follow him, to the end. If Balin was the brains then Dwalin was the brawn. Thorin was incredibly grateful to have both at his side. For they managed to balance each other out and offer something greater together than they could apart. Kili loved Dwalin, but he was still intimidated by the "over-sized" dwarf. Fili had long since learned that his god-uncle was all bark, with his bite being surprisingly harmless, at least as far as the blonde was concerned. Kili respected his god-uncle Balin very close in manner to his respect for his uncle Thorin. While Fili also respected Balin, he seemed more unwilling to accept the different opinions that Balin was typical for voicing. He could appreciate the voice of reason, but that didn't mean he had to listen to it. Similar to the strange workings of their god-uncles, Balin taught both heirs, but it was Kili who was the good student, absorbing information like a sponge. Dwalin wondered if their weapons training would have the same results, with Fili being the better warrior of the two. Granted, Kili had the quicker temper and Fili the more forgiving nature. But where Kili had determination of his uncle, Fili had the fierceness of his entire bloodline. Balin would be a good mentor to little Kili, who needed to learn to think first and act on his emotions second. Dwalin only hoped he too could give Fili the direction he needed, that he could use the fire in his heart and not be afraid of it.

His musing on the future was interrupted by Kili's sound of surprise.

Fili looked up long enough to ensure there was nothing dangerous in the vicinity before he turned back to his designing.

"What is it, laddie?" Dwalin asked, leaning forward in his chair to study the dark-haired boy.

"What is a 'lee-un'"? The dwarfling questioned, still inspecting his book. The old warrior had to pick his memory for a second before finally admitting defeat.

"Afraid I don't know. Why do you ask?" Fili continued to ignore them as he answered.

Kili turned to look at Dwalin with a grin so wide, eyes twinkling with such devious wonder, that the elder dwarf suddenly felt his battle-nerves come alive.

"It looks like Fili!" He exclaimed joyfully, evil smirk still in place.

"What?!" Aforementioned brother shouted, scrambling over his quickly forgotten book to glare at the new pages. Leaning over the both of them to look for himself, Dwalin had to bit his tongue to prevent himself from snickering.

Sure enough, there on the paper was an image of a golden-haired beast, roaring with a proud majesty that shone out of the ink, bearing a remarkable resemblance to the blonde prince. Two more illustrations only served to heighten the likenesses.

"I do not!" Fili snapped, looking properly wounded. It didn't last long because he looked almost confused, as if he couldn't decide whether the comparison was really insulting or not. Kili, not having Dwalin's self-control, cackled in delight.

"Do so!" He crowed, pointing to the book to prove his point. Reading the script by the boy's finger, Dwalin began to narrate.

"The lion," Dwalin made sure to pronounce it correctly. "Also known as King of the beasts, is best recognized for it's golden mane, great hunting abilities, fierce protectiveness, powerful roar, and it's majestic nature. This creature is at the top of the food chain, higher than even the giant oliphaunts. A group of lions is called a 'pride'."

Dwalin felt his eyes narrow. A more superstitious dwarf might have felt this to be much more than a coincidence. How else to explain Kili's discovery? Golden mane, a fierce protector, hunter, majesty, royal line...it was almost too much to grasp. It was _too_ close, too alike.

"I don't know Fili, it doesn't sound too bad. This lion sounds like quite a creature." Dwalin said reassuringly, shaking off his darker musings.

Fili studied the page once more. Dropping his teasing attitude, Kili nodded enthusiastically, agreeing. "Yes, Fili! I'm telling you, it's so alike it's scary. You're like...you're like a lion king!"

Immediately Fili shot it down, shaking his head in the negative. "Kili, Uncle Thorin is King, not me."

"Then you are the Lion Prince." Kili stated right back with all the confidence of his youth, completely undeterred. Unable to protest that, Fili shoved his brother affectionately.

Seeing that his godchild no longer took offense, Dwalin finally gave in to his urge and burst out laughing for a good long time.

That was apparently the cue they'd been waiting for. They had been sitting in one place for far too long and their energy was renewed with a vigor that made them look half-insane with evil schemes. One unified shriek was all the warning he received before they tackled him to the floor so they could reach him easier. Tousling and rolling, they attacked him and he tickled them back in retaliation.

This was by far a more normal scene than Fili and Kili being quiet with books. So when Thorin returned home from his day at the forge, he wasn't alarmed by uncharacteristic silence. He was greeted with twin cries for aid in defeating the great opponent Dwalin. Grinning and forgetting every bit of stress that had weighed him down until now, he ran forward and rescued his nephews from the arms of the giant.


	4. Learning Scars (Part 1)

Summary: Fili is injured during a training session. When Dwalin finds out what happened, he takes matters into his own hands.

Chapter 4: Learning Scars Part 1

Rating: T (Mostly for some swearing and mentions of blood. It's not that bad, really, just to be safe.)

Characters: Fili, Dwalin, Kili

Timeline: Years after the last chapter. Fili has just begun his weapons training, Kili is not yet old enough to start his. I'm picturing Fili being the equivalent of 16 or 17 maybe, with Kili being 11 or so. But I'm not familiar with dwarf age so I can't be sure.

**A/N: The other day I remembered something from my childhood. A friend and I had been playing tag in the parking lot of my elementary school while we waited for class to begin. I tripped and fell, hitting one knee in particular badly against the rough stone. Since my pants were not torn, I assumed the pain was only from a bruise, so I didn't bother mentioning it to anyone. After several hours of still feeling the pain however, I went to the bathroom to get a good look at my knee. I was more surprised that anything to see that it was scraped something awful, with a great deal of blood. Not wanting to bring attention to myself by revealing this to anyone else, I cleaned it up with some paper towels and went on with the rest of my day. Only when I got home that night, and found it was still terribly painful and bleeding, did I tell my mother. She was horrified that I'd kept it hidden all day, and promptly cleaned it up and bandaged it. I still have a scar on my knee. **

**So that was what inspired this chapter. Looking back, I only wonder how my pants survived intact and the skin on my knee did not.**

**This one practically wrote itself, that's why it's going up so fast.**

* * *

Fili was trying not to feel sorry for himself, really he was. Curled up on his bed, it was all he could do to keep his bitter emotions inside. He feel them trying to break out, tears in his eyes, sobs in the throats, aches in his chest...something throbbing painfully in his knee. It hurt a little, but he managed to keep his face dry, his voice solid, and his breath even.

Yes, he had gotten injured. But it wasn't that bad an injury. A little blood, that was all, and he'd cleaned it up without needing anyone's help. Besides, it had happened during his lesson today, a lesson in _weapon training_. Getting injured when you were learning to wield sharp metal blades and heavy stone mallets and wicked-looking axes was inevitable. Weapons were _dangerous_, that was the whole point of using them. So what if it had happened after the "match" was technically over and he'd been outnumbered. So what if they had picked on him just because he had blonde hair. So what if the instructor hadn't interfered because he either felt the same way or didn't want to be seen "coddling" the exiled King's heir. He knew he couldn't expect the world to be fair. If life was fair Uncle Thorin would be King Under the Mountain and his mother wouldn't have to work to put food on the table and Uncle Dwalin would be here at home playing with him instead of out in the world making a trade route safe like Uncle Thorin had asked him to nearly 8 months ago...

The door behind him creaked open and Fili froze. He desperately hoped it wasn't his Uncle Thorin. His mother he could hide this from, Kili he wouldn't have to even try hiding it from because his brother would understand. But he was terribly afraid of disappointing his uncle. Small footsteps padded across the floor until there was a scrambling into his bed. Climbing over his brothers side, Kili wordlessly pushed himself into the elder's chest. Instead of speaking, he began to stroke Fili's hair, untangling the braids and combing out the golden strands. Despite his young age, Kili was already proving himself to be very good at braiding hair, as long as it wasn't his own. Fili, unfortunately had discovered he wasn't just bad at braiding his own hair, he was bad at braiding _period_. Kili didn't mind a bit, he seemed to prefer his hair hanging free and wild. Fili already knew it would become a great source of teasing between the two, when in the years to come Kili still did not wear braids but his own would look intrinsic and flawless since they had agreed to do each other's.

Right now though, it only served to make him feel more inferior. What kind of dwarf couldn't braid his own hair? Kili was young, he still had time to learn but Fili...he should know by now. It was just another of his faults.

Kili still said nothing, even when the tears broke from Fili's control and rolled down his cheeks. His only reaction was to frown; empathically feeling the pain of his brother, wishing he could take it away and hating that he couldn't.

Neither of them knew how long they lay there. For a minute or for an eternity, time passed them by. Kili, trying to offer his brother some reassurance but not having a clue what to say. Fili, feeling his brother's love finally felt himself calm down, enough to at least let himself be seen again. It was the bond of brothers that allowed them to communicate without ever needing words. It was in their eyes, in their motions, in their thoughts that flowed so closely together. Any one witnessing this scene would have seen and heard nothing, thinking it a trick of telepathy. Fili sat up, telling his younger sibling that no, he wasn't fine yet but he would be and for now that was enough. Kili sat up with him, telling his older sibling that he would accept him no matter what, and that he cared not what anyone else thought, only that Fili was the best in everything as far as he was concerned and that should always be enough. Nodding, accepting the unconditional support, Fili turned and pulled them out onto the floor. If Kili was home, then their mother would be in the kitchen preparing dinner. They should at least offer to help.

Dis turned around when she heard them enter. Looking her eldest son over, she could see that something wasn't right.

"Are you all right, Fili? How did your training go today?" She asked in concern.

Fili was no idiot. He knew better than to lie to his own mother. However, he had long ago learned how to turn his words into silver, telling a person nothing but the truth without going into details he didn't want to share. Kili still couldn't do it, but Fili knew just the right way to direct a conversation to make his mother or uncle think one thing without telling them what actually happened. Right now, he didn't need his mother turning into a dragon, turning her wrath on people he still needed intact. Like his weapons instructor.

"It didn't go as well as I'd hoped. The teacher had me practice with another student and I lost." He made sure to end his statement with a disappointed sigh. His body language would be declaring, _no I'm not all right but it's to be expected because nothing really important happened. It was just a usual day of learning, if slightly disappointing. You don't need to be worried, it's just one of those things I'll be over by tomorrow morning. _

She interpreted his statement to mean that he was upset because he was not as skilled as he had previously believed himself to be, something that he could rectify later by working hard and practicing. He was such a good actor that Dis never suspected he was injured, that he'd actually been beaten by several students at the same time, not just one in a fair fight. Kili glared at him, but didn't contradict him. Clearly, Kili wanted their mother to go out and give the offending people a piece of her mind, but he also respected his brother and his needs. And Fili _needed _a weapons instructor if he was ever going to learn anything useful. Successfully misdirected, she hummed sympathetically as she turned back to the cupboards with some encouragement. Fili didn't really hear it, but he knew the majority of it's content.

Just as he was about to ask her if there was anything they could do to help, a loud pounding at the door interrupted.

The three dwarves whirled to stare as one. Had it been Thorin, he simply would have come in without bothering to knock. They were not expecting anyone to come visiting. Who could it be?

Kili was the first to move, unsurprisingly. He raced to the door and threw it open. The person on the other side was instantly hit with a happy dwarfling, shrieking in delight for his mother and brother to come quickly. Dis arrived next, and greeted the arrival with just as much enthusiasm, but not so physically overwhelming. Fili came last, trying to hide the pain in his knee by not limping, which slowed him down some. The face that met him was so welcome he managed to forget it entirely as his face lit up like the sun itself.

"Uncle Dwalin! You're back!"

Dwalin threw open his arms to receive his godchild with joy. It had been far too long since he had seen Fili. The boy had grown a little, putting him at chest-height now. He could tell by how much heavier the prince was when he lifted him up to squeeze him affectionately. Dwalin regretted the time he'd been away, for he knew that his blonde charge would have begun weapon training in his absence. It could not have been avoided though. Thorin had needed someone he trusted, and Dwalin knew that if he had not gone on the mission, then only the King himself could have done the job. The old dwarf would have rather cut off his hand than take his friend away from raising his nephews. But now he was back, and he looked forward to hearing what had happened in the lost months.

"Come in, Dwalin. Don't just stand there." Dis ordered playfully. After setting Fili back on the ground, he left his axes and hammers in the chest outside the door and stepped in.

"Boys, go and prepare Uncle Dwalin's bed for him please." She told them. Running off to do as they'd been bid, she turned back to him with an embarrassed smile.

"You have amazing timing, my friend. I hate to ask this of you when you've just walked through the door. But I'm afraid I don't have enough food for all of us. I was planning on going to the market tomorrow. Could you watch the children while I go out? That way there will plenty for even Thorin." She added the last sentence as an afterthought, smirking as she did so.

Dwalin laughed in response. "Of course, my lady. It will be my pleasure to hear them tell me all that's happened since I left."

It took only a few minutes for her to get ready. After going to explain to Fili and Kili, she promised to be back soon. Then she was out the door and on her way.

Dwalin was sitting in a chair by the fireplace by the time the princes joined him. There were no flames since it wasn't cold outside, but it was still comfortable. Kili came in and folded himself down on the floor in front of him. Fili was a little slower, and Dwalin felt his eyes narrow at what looked almost to be a limp in the boy's step. Either not seeing his questioning glance, or determined to ignore it, Fili sat down next to his brother.

"So," Dwalin spoke first. "Fili, I do believe I've heard that you have started your weapons training. How goes it?"

It should have been an innocent question. He had meant nothing by it. There were no thinly-veiled tones or knowing looks that tried to bluff out a submission. He was only curious as to how well, or poorly, his god-child was learning.

Fili however, reacted all wrong. He froze, his face turning white and his hands clenched the rug with a painfully tight grip. Even Kili's eyes went wide. His expression was pure shock with a touch of fear. The silence that followed was full of unspoken tension. Dwalin's instincts had yet to lead him astray and right now he _knew _something was wrong.

Moving slowly, so as not to frighten the children, Dwalin pushed out of his chair to kneel beside the blonde. The two of them looked like skittish ponies, ready to bolt at the slightest warning. Gently touching his fingers to Fili's chin, he pulled the boy's head up to look him in the eye.

"Fili?" He asked, questioning their behavior. They had no reason, that he was aware of, to suddenly be frightened. "Fili, tell me what is wrong."

This time there was a tone. His voice was lined with molten steel, at once demanding an explanation and pleading for one. Kili could only hear _he knows, he knows, he knows_. But Fili shook his head, clenching his eyes shut as he refused. Dwalin caught a glimpse of pain in the hazel eyes before they closed. His heart lurched in concern.

"Fili!" Kili hissed from his place in the odd triangle. He didn't bother to say anymore, but obviously wanted Fili to tell Dwalin what the matter was. That Kili felt he should, but that Fili didn't want to, only set Dwalin's nerves more on edge.

"Fili." Dwalin spoke again, this time putting sharp iron in his words. This was no longer a request. "Tell me what's wrong."

The tears that he'd held at bay again threatened his dignity. Fili opened his eyes, looking up at his god-uncle with all the fear of the child he used to be. Throwing caution to the wind and praying that he would not regret this, Fili trusted Dwalin to do the right thing. Falling against the old warrior's chest, Fili finally let go and cried with open abandon. Feeling the strong arms surround him protectively comforted him even as he feared their rejection.

"Today..." His voice broke here and Fili cursed himself. He felt Kili rub his arm and tried again. "Today was only my third day. There's only one dwarf who can teach us about weapons. I didn't like him but I have to learn and there's no one else. Mother didn't see anything wrong with him. Uncle Thorin wasn't happy but I think he wanted someone more experienced to teach me. But he's the _only _dwarf who can teach us."

There was a bad premonition in his stomach telling him that this was not going to end well. Even though he had yet to hear the reasons for the boy's upset, Dwalin could feel the thunder in his face, and thanked the gods that Fili couldn't see it. Taking a deep breath, the child continued.

"I tried, Uncle Dwalin, really I did! But I'm just no good with an axe. But the teacher said I had to know how to handle one, so I couldn't use the swords like I wanted to. Then he had another student and I fight each other. It wasn't supposed to get serious. We've only been learning for two days! But he..." Fili had to pause to breath again, the air catching in his throat. Again, Kili reached out, trying to comfort his brother. "The other student was coming at me too hard. He didn't hit me, I was too fast. But it wasn't fair!"

At this, Fili's voice rose into a wail.

"The teacher had stopped watching us. I think he went away to talk to someone for a minute. But as soon as he was gone, three of the other dwarflings came and started attacking me too! They pushed me down and hit me, even though I tried to stop them. I tried Uncle, really I did, but there was too many of them! They called me names. They said my blonde hair meant I wasn't a dwarf, and if I couldn't handle an axe then maybe I was an elf." Fili's voiced hitched again with pain. "They said terrible things about Uncle Thorin and told me I was only a disappointment because Uncle Thorin couldn't possible want some blonde freak to inherit his throne."

Dwalin wanted to go outside right then and there. He wanted to roar like a firedrake, breathe flames, and tear those cruel little bastards who hurt his godchild into tiny shreds. But he didn't because he sensed Fili was not yet done.

"Then the instructor came back and they stopped. If he saw, he didn't say anything. He just said I'd failed. Then he sent us all home."

Fili sniffled, but didn't say any more. Kili however, couldn't let it end there.

"Fili, you didn't tell him about your knee!" The dark-haired boy near shouted with his indignation. The attack on his older brother was almost more than he could handle. Kili would have liked nothing better than to take his uncle's sword and show every one of those little trolls what it meant to hurt his family.

"Fili, you were injured?" Dwalin prided himself on keeping his tone neutral and even, but his shoulders were shaking outrage. The blonde just sighed, realizing he couldn't get away with hiding it anymore.

Carefully pulling up the leg of his right pants, Fili revealed a pitiful bandage that was marred with red splotches. Without a word, Dwalin stood up, holding the dwarfling in his arms as he marched to the bedroom. Trailing behind him with worry, Kili trotted on the old warrior's heels. He set Fili down on the mattress with an order to stay put before walking out the door again. Kili crawled up into the bed to settle against his brother's side, holding him when Fili started to shake.

Dwalin was back just as quickly as he'd left, carrying clean clothes and bowl of water. Taking off Fili's attempted bandage, he couldn't hold back a wince at sight of the wound. It looked to be a proper battle injury. It wasn't serious enough to need a full-fledged healer, or stitches, thank heavens. But it was still bad enough that the boy should have come to one of his elder's! Fili's knee had been torn something awful, with blood staining the skin all around. The child had tried to take care of it himself, rather than bother his mother, but he knew nothing of healing. He hadn't even managed to stop the bleeding properly. Dwalin used the water to clean the area before he wrapped it tightly with a new bandage. As he did so, he spoke to his godchild.

"Fili, you must tell your Uncle Thorin what happened."

"NO!" Fili screamed, rejecting the idea immediately. Looking up, Dwalin saw the blonde shaking his wildly from side to side.

"Fili, you _must _tell your Uncle. He has a right to know. You should not have been treated this way. And this dwarf instructor of your sounds like-... terrible teacher. He cannot be allowed to continue training you." Dwalin reasoned.

"No!" Fili snapped again. His body was swaying with distress and his face was pale white again. "Please, Uncle Dwalin, I can't tell him. You mustn't tell him! If he finds out, then he'll say the same thing. He'll say I can't be trained anymore! My instructor is the _only _dwarf who can teach us, I told you that! I have to learn how to use my weapons, Uncle Dwalin, I _have _to! I don't want to disappoint Uncle Thorin!"

The wrapping of his knee complete, Dwalin reached up to gently hold Fili's head in place. He rubbed his thumbs against the boy's cheeks, the blonde locks caught in his fingers. Hazel eyes found his and Dwalin matched the gaze for every inch of his worth.

"Little one, stop worrying so." His voice, hard like metal only moments before, was soft as feathers now. "I did not say you would not be trained, only that your fool of an instructor will not be allowed to continue as your teacher. I will train you myself. You are a prince, and more than that, you are my godchild. Yes, you must learn. But this is not the way, Fili." Trembling with relief, Fili nodded.

"Your uncle feels the same way I do, little one." Dwalin went on, not releasing his hold yet. "He would not ever be disappointed in you. He _would _be hurt however, if you tried to hide this from him. Thorin only wants what is best for you. If you deny him this, then Thorin will not understand. He will think that you do not trust him. So trust him, little one. Trust that he does not want any harm to come to you, or your brother. He would not leave you to learn from this bastard of a dwarf who thinks he knows weapons."

Fili nodded again, finally accepting Dwalin's words in his heart. Letting go, Dwalin leaned back. Feeling tired, Fili laid down on the pillows. Having sat by for so long, Kili now wrapped his arms around his older brother, whispering things of reassurance that only the two of them could understand. Dwalin patted the dark-haired dwarfling on the shoulder with a proud smile. Kili acknowledged it happily before turning back to his brother.

"Sleep Fili. I will tell your Uncle of this when he returns. Kili, stay with your brother." Dwalin told them as he headed for the door.

Closing the door behind him, Dwalin stormed over the entrance and grabbed his coat. The anger burning his insides had not lessened. He could not remember the last time he had felt so furious towards another member of his own race. He had to forcibly remind himself not to tear off the door when he opened it, lest he have something else to explain to Dis besides his sudden disappearance. He was saved from abandoning the two dwarflings, however. Just ahead, he could see a head of dark hair making it's way down the road.

Thorin was on his way home.

Well this was going to make things interesting.

* * *

This thing is getting long enough, so I decided to break it up into two parts. The next one should cover Thorin hearing about the way his heir has been treated, Dwalin being all badass and protective, and someone giving that mean dwarf a good...talking to. Someone is going to be taking revenge against the mean dwarf, bet on it. I just haven't decided who it's going to be yet.

What do you think? Should I have Dwalin go and scare the crap out of Mean-Teacher-Dwarf or Thorin go and rip him a new one? Review and tell me! Seriously guys, I need you to review on this because I'm stuck on the next chapter and I won't be able to finish writing it until you help me out.


	5. Learning Scars (Part 2)

Summary: Thorin is furious, Dwalin is dangerous and Fili's weapons instructor gets a lesson of his own.

Chapter 5: Learning Scars Part 2

Rating: T (Again, it's mostly swearing but writing that doesn't come naturally so it won't be too bad.)

Characters: Dwalin, Thorin, and the instructor Khim, some Fili and Kili

Timeline: Right after the last chapter

**A/N: First, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! GregsMadHatter, Ms. Fairweather, Luinwen-2013, MistakenMagic, LadyMusketeer92, SexyBleachGuys, Jedi Ani Unduli, SinisterConcussion, Zho500**

**Alright, so almost everybody asked to have both Dwalin and Thorin terrorize the teacher. I hope it lives up to your expectations! This chapter was so hard to write because all those reviews made me so happy it was hard to imagine "furious and angry dwarves terrorizing another dwarf". Also, this was much longer than I thought it would be so it turns out Learning Scars will be three parts. Part three will basically be the epilogue to Learning Scars. **

* * *

Dwalin! It's good to see you!" Thorin shouted happily once he saw his old friend. He reached out to crush the tall dwarf in a hug once he was in range. It had been too long.

Dwalin squeezed his shoulders in return, but Thorin immediately recognized something was off.

"Dwalin, what is it?" Thorin asked. Leaning back, he looked his friend over, searching for any sign of injury or mishap. Finding none, he studied the warrior's face. In his expression, Thorin found part of the answer.

Dwalin was furious. Anger was radiating off him in waves of heat. The old dwarf had his fingers wrapped tightly around his mallet, so tight that his tattoos stood out in bold contrast to the white skin. Sparks of lightning flashed in his eyes and his teeth were grinding. Thorin rarely saw such emotion in his brother-in-arms. Dwalin was easily angered, it was true. But he usually reserved this level of hatred for wargs and elves. This was his battle face, an impressive display that he used when he wanted to terrorize his enemies. To see it here, in the relative safety of Ered Luin confused the exiled King.

"Thorin, I need to speak with Fili's instructor. That-" Here Dwalin broke off into a terrible streak of curses and insults both in Westron and Dwarvish. "-who thinks he knows how to train dwarflings in the way of weapons and fighting." Dwalin's hands impossibly tightened in unspoken threat.

"What happened?!" Thorin demanded to know, something vile rising in his throat. Nameless fears were suddenly taking shape in his mind. The idea that his nephew had come to harm under the watch of someone that _he _had trusted to train...

"Fili was injured today. Upon my return, Dis had to visit the market to obtain more food. I noticed Fili was limping and I forced him to tell me. He was reluctant to do so at first." Dwalin started walking back down the path, forcing Thorin to turn around and keep up.

"The boy is so desperate to be trained that he was afraid if he told anyone, we'd stop allowing that-" Again, the telling was interrupted by a string of _descriptive _words. "-to continue teaching him. I told him that _I _would be training him from now on. He was so afraid of disappointing you that it took some convincing but eventually I got the whole story out of him. Apparently this dumbass forced Fili to fight against another student using an axe, which Fili admitted to being terrible with, in spite of the fact that this was only his third day. Fili says the instructor left for some reason, and as soon as he was gone several other students converged on him and attacked him in a filthy _cowardly _manner. They insulted him and told him that you would not want some 'blonde freak' as your heir, if I remember correctly. Fili said as soon as the dumbass returned that they stopped, and the dumbass dismissed them after declaring Fili had failed." Dwalin had to pause at the crossroads.

"Dwalin, STOP!" Thorin commanded, holding his friend in place.

"You said Dis was running an errand to the market. Who is watching the children now? And how badly was Fili injured?" The King snapped, using all his authority to demand answers.

Dwalin finally recalled that it was _Thorin's _nephew who had been abused, and his lord had more right to be angry than he did. As much as he wanted to simply go and rip that moron limb from limb, he had a duty to the two dwarlings he'd nearly abandoned, and to the dwarf standing before him waiting impatiently for a response.

"No one is with them. Fili's right knee was torn up. It looked a sight worse than it actually was once I cleaned it and bandaged it. He'll be sore and probably limp for a day or so, but he'll be fine. I imagine he has a few bruises as well, but I didn't see anything serious." Dwalin finally replied, sadly letting his mallet rest in the dirt.

Thorin sighed with relief. It wasn't good, but it wasn't as bad as he had feared. He tugged on his old friend's arm to pull him back towards the house.

"His instructor can wait. First I must see Fili. I know you'd like to go and tear him limb from limb right now but you don't even know where to find him. While I check on my nephews, go next door and ask Gris if she would mind watching the children until we return." Thorin directed.

Dwalin nodded, accepting his assignment. Without another word they went their separate ways.

Looking back once to be sure that Dwalin had gone the right way, Thorin hurried back towards home. The words from their conversation were bashing the inside of his mind like a raging river. Fili had been injured. Fili had been so afraid of disappointing his uncle that he had tried to hide it, even though he should have come to his mother without hesitation. His heir was hurt. His nephew was afraid.

He didn't bother to remove his boots or even his coat as he hurried through the door. In only a few long strides, he was in the room where Kili and Fili lay together on the bed.

"Fili?"

At the sound of his entrance, both boys had turned to see who had returned first. Kili was glaring, possessively cradling his older brother. If the situation hadn't been so serious, the dark-haired dwarfling's protective manner might have made him laugh. As soon as he saw it was Thorin however, the glare faded into his more typical smile. Fili looked reluctant to face whoever it was. At the sight of his uncle, the blonde simultaneously reached out and shrank back against his shield of a sibling. The conflicting motions told Thorin just how upset and confused his young heir was, as if his own body couldn't make up it's mind how to feel.

Without hesitation, Thorin was suddenly on the bed, wrapping Fili in his arms. Naturally Kili ended up in the embrace as well since the two of them had yet to let go of each other. A brief thought crossed his mind that his nephews were getting a little too old and a little too big to be held like this, not that it stopped him. Kili was silent, but Thorin could almost feel his sadness. Fili was not crying, but the dry sobs and soft keening sounds of distress were just as terrible. For several minutes, the three of them sat there, waiting for their sun to find his way out of the clouds. Slowly, Fili began to steady himself, drawing strength from Thorin's unwavering hold. At long last, he sat up on his own, without pulling away from Thorin's reassuring presence. Still holding them close, Thorin leaned forward to kiss his nephew's temple, before gently touching their foreheads together.

"Dwalin told me what happened. Fili, I'm going to tell you some things, and I want you listen to me without interrupting." He whispered, loud enough for Kili to hear him as well. After Fili's head bobbed once in submission, he went on.

"Fili, you are my heir, not because who you were born to but because of who you are. More than that, you are my nephew. I love you more dearly than all the gold in Erebor. But I need you to understand something. I cannot promise that I will never be disappointed with you. As you grow up, you will make mistakes. You will do things that you will later regret, and you will do things that _I _regret." Thorin paused to smirk, and he felt Kili giggle into his coat, catching the reference to their habit of playing pranks. A smile quirked at the corner of Fili's mouth.

"I _can _however promise that I will never be disappointed _in _you. Because I know you will learn from those mistakes and come away the wiser every time. I do not expect you to be perfect in everything you do. If you take your training seriously and practice hard, then you will excel in whatever you choose. You will become a fine warrior and I will _always _be proud of you. So do not _ever _let someone tell you that you are inferior or less than anything but the strong and noble prince you are, understand?"

A note of pride filled his voice at the end of his little speech. Fili heard it. Looking up at his beloved uncle, he saw only the truth and his heart lifted.

"Yes, Uncle, I understand." Fili felt the storm clouds over his mind drift away. Unwilling to leave the other member of his kin out, Thorin turned to glare sternly at Kili. "That goes for you too."

Kili tried to hold in his giggles only because Thorin was trying to keep the conversation serious. It was a hard task, not dissolving into happy laughter. It was a futile attempt. The bonds of family between them had become even stronger. The moment had passed and it didn't take long for Fili to join him. By the time Dwalin came back, even Thorin was chuckling.

Behind the massive dwarf, a teenage girl leaned around his armored hide to stare in open surprise at the trio. She had bright eyes and brown hair that was braided with beads. She wore a more practical outfit of pants and a sweater.

Thorin recovered quickest and stood to greet her. Fili and Kili were not as fast, but they sobered up slightly when they saw who had arrived.

"Emera, thank you for coming. Was your mother not home?" He asked her. Gris was one of the few neighbors he could trust on the occasion he needed a sudden favor. Emera was her daughter, and also a trustworthy babysitter.

"No, Thorin sir, she won't get out of work for another hour or so. Mister Dwalin said you had some business that needed your attention urgently, and that you needed me to keep an eye on the boys until you can come back?" She questioned shyly.

"Yes, that's right." He affirmed. Casting a warning look over his shoulder, he reminded the two terrors. "Both of you behave. Dwalin and I should be back within the hour. I expect the house to be standing still when we return."

Kili's eager nod and Fili's who-me expression with wide-eyed innocence wasn't exactly reassuring. Sighing, he patted Emera on the shoulder as he made his way out. Dwalin was on his heels, practically chomping at the bit to get going already. Thorin made a note to make it up to the teenage girl later for all the suffering she was likely to endure while they were gone.

Thorin didn't even realize he had snatched his sword on the way out until he caught Dwalin staring at it. But neither one of them considered it necessary to comment. The walk to their destination was long enough to give him plenty of time to work himself into a cold rage. _No one _got away with mistreating his nephew. Beside him, Dwalin's axe could be heard swinging through the air with lethal force, just itching to be used. Thorin didn't take them to the instructor's house, nor the to the grounds that had been designated for the dwarflings' weapons training. He led Dwalin straight to the local tavern.

Khim tumbled out of the dank atmosphere feeling just a little wobbly. The torchlight was a bit much for his eyes, so he kept to the blurry shadows as he headed home. He didn't get very far.

A too-sharp sword suddenly appeared before him, an image so clear it tore right into his inebriated mind. Gasping, Khim wondered if he was about to be robbed. Oh, that he had been so fortunate.

Melting from the shadows like some kind of demon, Thorin Oakenshield himself was revealed to be the person holding the sword. His eyes were glinting with a terrible, cold anger. Few found themselves at the wrong end of Thorin's sword and those that did always regretted it. All of the good buzz from tonight's liquor consumption evaporated instantly. The point of the deadly weapon was aimed right at his neck. Khim was afraid to breath, lest his throat scratch the tip. Fearful prayers and curses alike fell from his lips, but the gods weren't listening and neither was Thorin.

Thorin hissed in fury, slowly pushing his sword forward and forcing Khim's back into the brick wall behind him. The feel of the cold stone jerked him awake.

"Th-th-thorin sir! How can. How can I. Uhm. Help. How can I help you?" Khim stuttered. Contrary to what he himself had believed up until a few seconds ago, having a deadly blade held to your throat did _not _sharpen one's mind, only one's focus. Obviously. Since right now he couldn't think about anything _but _the deadly blade and not the words he should be saying to figure how he'd gotten into this mess and how he was supposed to get out of it.

Thorin remained silent. Khim suddenly realized the growling that he had first thought to come from the exiled King was actually being made by a large, intimidating dwarf behind him.

"To think I entrusted you with my nephew!" Thorin snarled. He didn't move an inch, as opposed to his counterpart, who came forward with all the menace of a warg.

"I'm going rip out your sorry excuse for a spine and cut off your arms, and then you should thank me for being so merciful!" Dwalin eventually spat out, who Khim now recognized as the exiled King's bodyguard and trusted friend. His words were laced with venom. Khim felt cold chills race down his spine.

The huge dwarf continued to fire off promises of pain at the instructor as he slowly stepped closer. The slightly taller of the two was holding an axe that looked more than capable of upholding his threats.

"Sire! Sire!" Khim, finding a voice at last, was not ashamed to hear himself squeak. "Sire, I beg of you! I do not know what I have done to provoke your wrath! Please sire, tell me how I have wronged you!"

"My nephew was returned to me this evening with a terrible injury. I am told it was a result of your so-called teaching!" Thorin shot back in reply, his lips curling in distaste. Dwalin punctuated the statement by slamming his iron-clad fist into the wall behind Khim. Feeling the stones crack under the pressure, the old warrior stepped back, cracking his tattooed knuckles in a clear warning.

"Thorin sir! Please have mercy! I had no idea the boy was hurt! He did not complain during the lesson!" Khim pleaded. His eyes darted nervously between his two oppressors. Perhaps if they understood that he had not intentionally sent Fili home without proper treatment, they'd let him off. No such luck.

"You think to train the HEIR in the ways of fighting, yet you cannot tell when one of your students is badly bleeding and limping from a wound sustained as a result of one of your own lessons?!" Dwalin roared from his place in the shadows. The whistling of a heavy weapon being thrown through the air was all the warning Khim had to duck as the axe embedded itself in the stone behind him.

A small shriek escaped him as he turned to stare at the massive blade right beside him, where his head had been only a second ago.

"I was also told that Fili fought against four other dwarves at once. Not only is this an outrageous offense against my nephew, to be so badly outnumbered, it is a coward's move that only the lowest _duguruk _would dare to teach. Especially when they have only begun their training!" Thorin went on to describe more of the instructor's transgressions. The fact that he used a single word of the Black Speech was a sign of how truly furious Thorin was.

"But I didn't know! I only paired your nephew with one other student. I had to step away for a few minutes and when I returned, the other student had defeated Fili." Khim wailed despairingly. He was beginning to realize that these two had no intention of letting him escape this encounter unharmed. At this point, Khim truly wondered if he'd even escape _alive_.

"Then you are thrice a moron!" Dwalin shouted, crashing a second axe into the stone beside Khim. The blade touched his arm just hard enough to cut the heavy fabric and Khim could feel the gentlest tickle of blood drip from the resulting scratch.

"You should not have left the children alone for ANY reason! EVER! The idea that you would leave my HEIR unattended when he is in a match of ANY level, wielding a weapon he has only just begun to use, infuriates me more than you can imagine!" Thorin's words were like thunder crashing in Khim's ears. Dwalin provided a soft background of insults and offensive names.

"You were assigned to train these children properly! Any idiot could simply give them weapons and hope they learned on their own, which is CLEARLY what you did! Not only did you abandon my nephew, you allowed several dwarflings to take their own initiative to attack him unsupervised and unfairly! He could have been injured much worse, either by an accident of his own making or by the cruel hands of his classmates!" Thorin had a powerful voice that could have silenced a mountain full of goblins. It made Khim shake to feel the wrath of his majestic leige. Dwalin had a different kind of influence. The metal spikes that decorated his hands were leaving deep claw marks in the granite wall, making Khim's knees tremble with fear.

"You alone are responsible for this disaster! The task of watching over our children is not a thing to be taken lightly, and more importantly YOU were entrusted with the HEIR to my throne! This breach of conduct in unacceptable! I should have your head!"

Finished with the instructor's list of crimes, Thorin lunged forward with a nasty expression on his face. His sword gleamed in the torchlight and his eyes were glowing murderously. Dwalin, for all his hateful words and motions, could not match Thorin's parental need for revenge against the one that had hurt his sister-son. Khim screamed with new terror as he flung his body to the side in a desperate move. The sword rent the stone wall behind him with sparks. From his place on the ground, Khim watched as Thorin turned to eye him.

"Wait, Thorin." Dwalin was suddenly a solid block between the two. Khim stared in wonder and hope. Miracle of miracles, was he being saved? Might he still have a chance at survival? Thorin stared too, his own confusion much more plain.

"You are the King. You must remember that you are held accountable for your actions by many dwarves. It is within your right to determine punishment, but your actions would be questioned if you were to handle the execution." At first, Khim nodded in agreement. Yes, yes, Thorin was the King, surely he wouldn't kill one of his subjects for so small a mistake. Then he heard the rest of the statement and he paled at the word execution in particular.

Realization dawned on Thorin what his old friend was saying and a terrible, predator's grin crossed his face.

"Allow me." Dwalin's voice was dark as pitch with a vicious amusement and evil pleasure. The sound of someone turning on their heel had never been so menacing. A lesser dwarf would have begun screaming, but Khim was too paralyzed with fear to do even that.

Dwalin didn't bother with his axe that was still stuck in the wall. He reached behind his back to pull out a mallet of great size. The mere sight of the blunt weapon was enough to traumatize Khim into babbling pleas.

"Oh, please please please spare me! Please don't kill me, masters I beg you! It was an honest mistake! I've learned my lesson! Please don't kill me! I won't do it ever again! I swear it! I'll watch over them! I won't leave them unattended ever again, I promise! Please just don't kill me! I'll do better! I'll do better! I swear, just please let me live!" Khim was begging pitifully with broken sobs. He was absolutely pathetic, and he couldn't care less if it meant he was allowed to keep his miserable life.

He was not a noble dwarf. The only reason he had been chosen for this assignment was because he was the only dwarf with the time to bother training the new dwarflings that had become old enough to learn how to use weapons. He was far from experienced and he was a true coward at heart. But Thorin had been unable to find anyone else, so he had been forced to settle with Khim's tolerable knowledge. Khim however, hadn't exactly been thrilled with the task. He was not a cruel dwarf. Had Fili come to him with his injury, Khim would have taken the boy to the healers to have it treated properly. He would have complained the whole way, but he _would _have done it. Also, he hadn't honestly tried to come across as mean and uncaring. The plain ugly truth was that he didn't have the faintest idea how to "teach" anything, let alone teach children. It mattered not a bit to him that one of his students was the heir to the throne. They were all annoying brats as far as he was concerned. Now his apathy about the whole situation was coming back to haunt him.

Dwalin ignored everything spilling from Khim's mouth as he raised his mallet with all the finality of an executioner.

"Dwalin." Thorin interrupted, his deep voice bringing everything to a complete and total stop. Dwalin froze, Khim became silent and the very air between them all seemed to come to a standstill.

"There is the matter of the dwarflings. Fili did have a point. Unfortunately, we _do _still need this worm intact to teach the other children. Unless you would like to volunteer to train them as well?" He said. Khim couldn't dare to breathe yet, fearing this another trick that was too good to be true.

Dwalin seemed to seriously consider it, before he let his giant hammer fall to the ground with a sorrowful sigh. The heavy metal landed right next to Khim's head, who flinched reflexively. He was still too afraid to trust what he was hearing so he didn't move.

"No, Thorin. I don't have the patience for the lot of them. Fili, yes. Beyond him, no." Dwalin replied. "But heir or no, this asshole made a grave error. Are you sure you can trust him with the other dwarflings?"

Thorin's gaze of judgement swept over Khim once.

"No, I don't trust him. Therefore, _you _will attend every one of Fili's lessons from now on to ensure he does not repeat his mistake, or make any new ones." Thorin decided. Dwalin's eyebrows shot up in a question that went unanswered.

Thorin stomped over to where Khim still sat in shock.

"This is your sentence. You will continue to train the children until Gloin, Dwalin's cousin, arrives from the colony near Lake Evendim*. Gloin will take over the lessons once he does, and you will return to your former duties. In the meantime, Dwalin shall assist you. However, do not take this to mean Dwalin shall be training the other children. Dwalin's sole student is to be my nephew, and you are not to come _near _Fili. Dwalin is only there to supervise you. Am I understood?" His tongue was lashing as harshly as any whip.

Khim could only shake his head dumbly in acceptance.

"Can't I at least take off one of his arms?!" Dwalin asked, glaring with longing at his weapon.

It was rather rude of him to leave the party so early, but Khim decided he ought to leave before things got back out of hand. He took off scrambling and running before Thorin could reply.

* * *

***Lake Evendim is actually a place in Middle-Earth. I looked it up on my Special Edition Extended Edition Blu-Ray Lord of the Rings Trilogy box set.**

**Gris, Emera, and Khim are all my characters. I just made up the names Gris and Emera. I randomly pulled Khim from a website. I admit I have no idea what it means or where it came from, so if it belongs to someone or has already been used or whatever I swear I didn't know and any match or similarity to anything established is completely unintentional. **

**Review and tell me how it turned out, yes? Please?**


	6. A Mini-Adventure in Spider-Slaying

Summary: Thorin and Dwalin come home to find Emera freaking out while Kili and Fili get some experience that could help them in the future.

Chapter 6: A Mini-Adventure in Spider-Slaying

Rating: K

Characters: Fili, Kili, Emera, Dwalin, Thorin

Timeline: Right after the last chapter

**A/N: So the last chapter felt a little too serious for me. This little thing has been plaguing me all day, so I decided to post it alongside Learning Scars (Part 2) just to make myself feel a little better. The epilogue (Part 3) is coming soon!**

* * *

Dwalin had yet to understand the concept of "enough excitement for one day."

So when Thorin opened the door and they were greeted with nothing less than chaos...well it was just par for the course.

Chairs were on their sides, various objects such as books and boots were scattered about the floor, and Fili and Kili were running in circles armed with silverware. Kili screamed and threw a wooden bowl at a corner of the wall where Dwalin caught a glimpse of a dark blur. Fili let loose a battle cry and stabbed the wood with a fork, apparently following the mysterious blur.

Thorin jumped, _actually _startled, when he heard Emera shouting from _above _his head!

"No! It went that way! Kili, look out it's going behind you! Noooo! It's behind that boot! Kill it! Don't let it get away or it will inform it's allies! Kill it! To the left, Fili, to the left!"

Clinging to a _rafter_, Emera was perched up in the ceiling like a treed squirrel. Despite her distance from the floor, she was not afraid of the height, only the dark blur darting across the room. She was supremely prejudiced against the devil's creation. Her free arm waved frantically as she continued to direct her soldiers and offer helpful advice.

"Damn it Fili don't get so close! It could bite you! Throw something else at it! It's trying to escape! Kill it, hurry!"

Still on the ground, Fili and Kili raced to and fro, obeying her every order. With Emera screaming in fear, they were only too happy to be her dashing-knights-to-the-rescue. Spoons, forks, knives, bowls, boots, books, arm guards, and belts alike were recruited to serve as instruments of death. Anything that could serve as a projectile was used, sometimes over and over again. Kili had better aim, but Fili had strength and speed serving him. The table wobbled precariously as Fili dove under it on one side and Kili jumped on top of it on the other. Judging from the trail of destruction, they had been at it for quite some time already.

Dwalin and Thorin could only stare in amused, fascinated horror.

The mysterious creature of their mad hunt was a _spider_.

As far as house spiders went, it was certainly huge. Probably the size of Thorin's hand, if his sighting was accurate. There was some kind of yellow sigil on the back of the evil spawn, but neither of them could see it long enough to tell exactly what it was. Typically, spiders that made it so far into a dwarves habitat weren't poisonous. Emera clearly wasn't willing to take a chance. They were definitely trying to kill it, but the spider had impressive self-preservation instincts. Kili and Fili were not willing to let it get away either. If the spider disappeared for more than a second, they too began screaming. They had managed to keep it trapped in the one room by cutting off escape routes, but actually disposing of the arachnid was more trouble than it seemed to be worth, as far as Dwalin could tell.

Just as Dwalin moved to step in, the whole thing came to rather anti-climactic end. Kili threw one of Thorin's boots and managed to hit it. Stunned, but still alive, the spider crawled up the wall, sending Emera into a frenzy. Fili tossed one of his uncle's daggers with flawless skill and skewered the creature head on, pinning it to the wall. A thin line of blood began to drip down the wood as it's legs twitched in final defeat. The boys roared in triumph over their victory.

Only once the danger was over did anyone bother to realize that Thorin and Dwalin had returned.

"Mister Thorin, Mister Dwalin, you're back." Emera said pleasantly, as if hanging from a bar of wood was something dwarves did every day. Her statement seemed to be directed to Fili and Kili, as if warning them they now had company.

The two brothers looked at each other, then at their uncle, and then seemed to realize that they had practically torn the house apart in their quest to slay the spider. Thorin however, hadn't gotten that far yet. Dwalin was just staring, a bit rudely, up at the teenage girl.

"Emera..._how _did you get up there?!" Thorin finally managed to ask. The girl couldn't be more than 3'2'', but the rafters in the ceiling were at least 6 and half feet high. Even standing on a chair, she would have had a hard time reaching the beams.

Instead of coming down, she merely pulled herself up to lay across the wood as casually as she would have on a bed.

"I'm a little afraid of spiders. I jumped." She explained, her tone indicating that it ought to have been quite simple to figure out. Quite dismissing the two warriors, she turned back to her young troops. "Fili, Kili, that may have been a scout. Make sure there are no others lurking about. Search and destroy, my Dwarves! Take no prisoners!"

"Yes sir, general!" Fili and Kili saluted her, promptly retracing their steps. Every item that had been flung and dropped and swiped aside was carefully picked up. The two of them began to put the room back in order under the playful pretense that was only half-pretend of searching for any more spiders. Again, Dwalin and Thorin could only watch in amazement as the room was slowly returned to it's state of order and cleanliness.

Dwalin was the first to step over the threshold. He was also the first to fall.

His foot flew out from under him and his body landed on the floor with a heavy and terrific crash. Thorin, who had stepped in right behind him, couldn't stop himself in time to avoid the same fate. His feet too slid out to the sides, sending him down right on top of Dwalin. The sound of dozens of small stones rolling away had Emera, Fili and Kili staring wide-eyed at the two adults.

"Oops." Fili said, having the grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, Uncle! We dropped our bag of marbles and we haven't picked them up yet!" Kili _sounded _apologetic but his grin hardly helped his unspoken plea of not-guilty.

Whether the pranksters had left the marbles on the floor as a booby-trap for whoever was unfortunate enough to return home first, or they had truly left them there on accident without intending to trip someone up, Thorin couldn't decide. Dwalin was too busy scrabbling over the confounded things, and failing to rise, to contemplate the matter.

"You're on your own." Emera commented dryly from her place in the ceiling, looking entirely indifferent to the whole ordeal.


	7. Learning Scars Epilogue (Part 3)

Summary: Thorin and Kili watch as Dwalin teaches his first lesson. Fili takes a little revenge of his own.

Chapter 7: Learning Scars (Part Three) Epilogue

Rating: T (Just in case.)

Characters: Fili, Dwalin, Thorin, Kili, Khim, mentions of Dis and Emera

Timeline: Shortly after the last chapter

**A/N: Again, thank you everyone that reviewed! SexyBleachGuys, ladybria, rodeocat, Lisa 1970, GregsMadHatter, MistakenMagic, Jedi Ani Unduli, LadyMusketeer92, Angel of the Night Watchers**

**Luinwen-2013 had the idea of letting Fili take his own revenge, and this is my response! I hope you like it.**

**Sorry this took longer than I thought. By the time I was able to get down to writing it, my muse had already moved on! I sent my captive-anime-characters after it but in the meantime I was pretty much on my own. But it's done now! Special thanks to sexybleachguys and MistakenMagic for helping me!**

* * *

Thorin watched with pride as Dwalin directed Fili through a new movement, and again his nephew followed perfectly.

It had only been a few days ago that he and Dwalin had been forced to teach Fili's old instructor what it meant to bring harm to the royal family.

Just thinking about that night made him chuckle. The morning had been uneventful, as had his day at the forge. Then he had returned home to find his brother-in-arms come back from his trip and furious about the mistreatment of his godchild. The terror and outrage of hearing that his heir, his precious Fili had been injured had not faded. Not even after Dwalin had thrown an axe at the offending weapons teacher Khim. But when he had come home for the second time that night, he had been amazed at the transformation. His nephews had forgone their sadness and sorrow for a manic spider hunt. Emera, in spite of being terrified at the time, had managed to raise their spirits dramatically by calling them to battle. Granted, they had been armed with only silverware at the time.

It had taken almost a full hour for the house to become calm again. Emera had refused to come down from her rafter until the now-dead spider was removed. She hadn't let them do that easily, either. She had screamed warnings of venom and possibly deadly side effects and for-the-love-of-gold-don't-touch-it!'s. Once they had safely accomplished that, she had dropped from her perch into Dwalin's waiting arms. The warrior had then escorted the teenager back to her home after she parted with a response that left Fili and Kili in a fit of giggles.

"Beware the spiders!"

The excitement was not yet over at that point, since Dis still had to be told of the day's happenings. The protective mother had almost repeated the actions of Thorin and Dwalin until they managed to calm her down with a full explanation. Although the weapons the children were training with were only made of wood, Fili's knee had been torn by the stone on which he fell. Dis had demanded to see his injury, and then redressed it using her own higher standards. Under her orders, Fili had been under house arrest for a full day with Kili keeping him company. Balin had visited that day, ensuring that the children didn't burn the house down in their boredom. When the young dwarflings had regaled him with the tale of their Spider-Slaying Adventure, he had asked for a description of the evil creature. It turned out, Balin revealed, that the spider _was _poisonous, but thankfully it was not deadly. Thorin had been suddenly grateful for Emera's paranoia. He could just picture Kili or Fili getting bitten and falling ill. It was not an image he liked. During that time, Dwalin had attended Khim's daily "weapons training". The memory of the old warrior's threats had not been forgotten. Dwalin told Thorin of the instructor's obvious fear, and his new techniques concerning safety and fairness.

And the very next day, Dwalin had returned to the training grounds with Fili trailing behind him, both ready to start afresh.

Fili hadn't been lying when he'd admitted to being terrible with an axe. Dwalin found that mallets and hammers were equally clumsy in the boy's hands. In the sword however, Fili found his element. Where the hammer was too heavy and the axe felt unbalanced, the sword was perfect. Dwalin instantly recognized the ease with which Fili handled the longer blade. Eventually, the old warrior would teach his protege how to properly use all weapons. It was clear though, that the sword would always be Fili's preferred option. Honestly, they should have expected it from the child's fascination with knives and daggers.

For now, Dwalin had decided to stick to the sword. Fili had been overjoyed, clearly grateful to be allowed the lack of axes for the time being. He also found that he liked using two at once. Dwalin tried to convince him to learn how to use _one _first, but since it was only their first lesson, he caved and let his godchild have a sword in each hand. Kili had refused to be left behind that day, determined to support his brother any way he could. Thorin had taken the day off from the forge to watch both his nephews. They also watched Khim's class. They were all on the same grounds for training. On a flat space perhaps 30 feet wide, Khim and Dwalin went ahead with their own lessons. Seven other children were learning more about swords and hammers on the other side of the area. Thorin's attention was on Fili, but he kept an eye on the instructor.

When it came time for a break in the classes, Thorin motioned for Dwalin to follow, and went to have a few _kinder_ words with Khim. Dwalin's focus was divided between the seven children and Khim, so he didn't notice Fili following his two uncles. Up until the point Fili approached the other dwarflings and began to speak.

"Nar, Tope, Renin, Rei, Kief, Daro, Gorn. I have something to say to you." The blonde prince said.

All seven heads turned to look at him, the expressions varying from anger, distrust, confusion, envy, and guilt.

"Gorn, Kief, and Renin. I'm not going to ask why you didn't stop the others from attacking me the other day. It disappoints me to know that you don't want to be my friends. Your reasons are your own. However, I _would _ask why you, Tope, Rei, and Daro, felt the need to beat me further when Nar had already defeated me in fair combat." Fili continued. His back was straight, his eyebrows were arched and his chin was held high. He looked every inch the majestic heir to Thorin's empty throne, with the sun highlighting his hair and the polished wooden swords gleaming in his hands.

"Because I told them to." Nar growled uneasily. He had recently discovered that his strength lay in the axe, but Khim had taken them all away saying that today they would be working with swords. The little ringleader had seen Fili working with the giant warrior and he knew he would be outclassed if the prince came at him now.

"Why would you do that?" Fili asked, genuinely curious. To the best of his knowledge, he had never done anything to any of his classmates, let alone something so terrible that it deserved this level of treatment.

"Because!" He snarled back. Nar truly couldn't remember what had possessed him that day. He only remembered his mother and father shouting at each other that morning, and feeling angry during the class. Tope and Daro hadn't needed much convincing to take advantage of the target that presented itself in the form of a quiet blonde. Rei had been against the idea at first, arguing that such an act could backfire severly. Still he had stepped up as soon as Khim had disappeared to help the others bully Fili. What had changed his mind, Nar didn't care.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter." Fili shrugged.

"It doesn't?!" Rei questioned. He had truly expected Fili to bring down the wrath of Thorin and Dis on his cruel classmates for their unwarranted attack.

"No, because I can figure it out. I think I know why." Fili said. His head bobbed knowlingly.

"You do?!" This time it was Tope. He too had expected retribution. Beside him, Daro could be seen staring in confusion. They had only followed Nar in the hopes that the slightly older dwarf would like them more. If Fili was going to forgive them without so much as a word of payback, then he was either incredibly merciful or incredibly stupid. They were inclined to believe the latter.

"Yes. You wanted to challenge me. It's understandable, although you should have waited and done it one at a time." Fili grinned. Suddenly his lion persona was coming through his gentle character. His grin had fangs and his eyes were hungry. His expression was fierce. His swords looked almost real, made of metal and ready to slice through armor and bones alike. His young age and his short stature faded insignificantly in the face of this powerful creature. Renin and Kief shrank back while Gorn's mouth hung open. Rei closed his eyes in frightened understanding. Tope and Daro exchanged concerned glances, finally recognizing the grave mistake they had made. Even Nar began to quiver.

"It makes no difference to me. I now return your challenge. Since you set the precedent, I will fight all four of you at once. Right here, right now."

Dwalin couldn't decide if he should be horrified or proud. Khim was definitely terrified. Thorin, having turned to see what Dwalin was listening to so intently, was about to storm over and put an end to the whole thing when Kili grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, Uncle Thorin! Fili said he had to do this by himself. If I can't help, then you can't either." Kili explained indignantly.

And so with those simple words, all three adults were relegated into observers.

"Stand up and take your weapons!" Fili commanded. Either by the authority of his voice or the obligation of his challenge, the four dwarflings rose from their seats. One by one they walked to loosely surround him. Wordlessly, the other three scrambled out of the predetermined arena.

The sight of his brother standing alone against four dwarves, all of them armed, should have filled Kili with anxiety. Instead, he looked on with glee.

Those trolls were about to get thrashed.

Daro was the first to give in. He lunged forward, practically tripping over his own feet, with a cry of fear. He had never regretted anything so much as what he done to Fili. Not because it had been wrong or because he was sorry, but because he knew well it was about to be returned in full.

Tope followed his cousin's example and he too dove in. Had they waited to "test themselves" against Fili in turns, Fili might have had a chance several days ago. Instead he'd been taken by suprise and outnumbered. It still wasn't a fair fight, Tope knew, only this time they were the ones on the wrong side. Today they still had greater numbers but Fili was ready for them this time. They were going to lose so badly.

Fili met both swords with a harsh crack.

Rei took the opportunity to jump to Fili's back, hoping to catch him while he was already occupied. Surely they could win. It was four against one. All five of them were mostly untrained and completely inexperienced. They had the advantage in numbers. But he underestimated Fili's raw talent. The prince had the advantage in natural skill. When Fili shoved Daro and Tope away from him to duck under Rei's sword and kick his own legs out from under him, Rei's hopes flew down the well. They were so _doomed_.

Nar couldn't stall any longer. He held his sword out in front of him like he remembered and joined the fray. He carried no hope of victory, but neither did he fear defeat. But if he was going to go down, at least he was going to go down fighting the best he could.

Fili was far from flawless. His training had only just begun and he still had much to learn. But the swords in his hands had never felt so good. The flow of battle came instinctively to him, wild and free. He was good, but he wasn't that good, not yet. He felt Nar's sword come down on his calf with a soft, painful thunk, earning a snarl from the young prince. Gritting his teeth, he turned sharply with his own slash. The wooden blade met shoulder and Nar cried out angrily. Feeling a sensation at his back, Fili dropped to his knees pulling his back towards the ground just in time to avoid Tope's swipe. Rolling, he brought his sword up again to block Nar. Lashing out with his leg, he caught Rei in the stomach and sent him flying again, but his side was left open. Nar again took the opportunity. The sword bruised his hip but Fili let his body move with it, bringing Nar too far forward. Nar fell on top of Daro who had just begun to rise. Rei was struggling up as Tope tried one last time to defeat his opponent.

Fili sidestepped Tope and knocked his head as the other dwarfling stumbled past. When Tope fell, he knew better than to get up again. Nar pushed himself up by shoving Daro down, who decided it would be safer to just stay down. Rei went for a low swing which Fili dodged by leaping into the air. His wooden sword moved too, smacking Rei in the chest and driving him to the ground. Rei would never have believed Fili to have so much strength, except now he couldn't breathe. He _really_ couldn't breathe because there was no air in his lungs. Gasping in that unknowing fear, Rei didn't dare move until his lungs began to work properly again.

The match was now between Fili and Nar alone, the way it should have been from day one. Nar no longer had unreasonable anger burning through him, twisting his mind in ways he didn't understand. Fili was no longer afraid of disappointing his uncle, or failing the class that he so desperately needed. Nar stood by himself, without the influence of a coward's pack, and Fili was surrounded by the absolute love of his family. It seemed they were finally on even ground.

Kili wasn't entirely sure how it had all come down to this. His young eyes were sharp but they were tunneled on the most important figure of his brother. Fili had knocked the other three dwarflings clear and was now facing off against the leader. That was all he needed to know. Thorin had seen every single action. He winced when Fili was struck and pumped his fists in satisfaction when Fili was the one striking. Beside him Dwalin could be seen fidgeting, wanting in on the fight but restraining himself. No one paid any attention to Khim or Fili's other classmates.

Fili and Nar were so matched in their movements it looked premeditated. It wasn't that they were instinctively tuning in to each other's thoughts, as Fili and Kili would do in later years. It wasn't that they were so familiar with each other that they could predict and match each other, as Fili and Dwalin would in the years to come. It was simply that they were both young boys eager to show the world that they were ready to take the next step, and it just happened to mean they were on the same path.

It almost looked like they would end in a tie. Finally Fili stepped back just long enough to suprise Nar, then he darted back in quick as a hammer strike to disarm his opponent. Knocked to the ground by the startling speed of his prince, Nar could only stare as Fili held his wooden sword against his throat in the universal "I win" gesture. Nar dipped his head, acknowledging the defeat.

And just like that, it was over. It might have even been the end of things. But Fili was not yet finished.

He held out his hand and waited patiently for Nar to take it. It took several seconds for the connection to be made, but eventually Nar accepted the help up. Fili smacked the other dwarfling on the shoulder in a manner most friendly.

"That was fun. We've gotta do that again. Maybe next time you can even have your axe, huh?" Fili grinned, all cheer and light.

Again, Nar could only stare. Dwalin felt his own jaw drop and he knew Thorin was watching the interaction with his entire being. Even the other dwarflings were focused on the exchange. Fili had honestly forgiven them, even after the way they had treated him. Was it a sign of weakness? Or was a it an early sign of the way Fili would lead his people when it came his turn to guide and rule? That Fili would be merciful, but just?

Nah, it was too early to be speculating on such things.

For the first time in a week, a true smile crossed Nar's face. It occurred to him he might should have felt bitter about being beaten, four against one no less, but instead he chose to take the friendship that was being offered.

"You got a deal. Next time, I'm gonna beat you." The words were serious, but the playful tone was enough to let on what Nar was really saying in reply.

"All right, enough of this. Fili, come! We return to our training." Dwalin thundered. He was fed up with standing on the sidelines.

Although Nar shrank back at the sound, Fili just giggled. He ran after his teacher without another word. He could hear Kili's feet racing towards him so he braced himself. His smaller brother jumped onto his back and clung there, happily chatting about his viewpoint and how awesome Fili had been. He felt, rather than heard, his Uncle Thorin come to walk beside them as they returned to their side of the grounds.

"Fili, that was well done. I'm very proud of you."

At his uncle's praise, Fili felt a happy, roaring fire in his chest. Words like that were slowly becoming rarer as Thorin's nephews grew up. It made them all the more potent when he did give them out.

"Yes, Fili, it was well done." Dwalin began.

Fili could hear the _but _coming and he grinned in anticipation as Kili rejoined their uncle to allow the session to resume.

"But you left yourself open too much. You can do better by...

**The End**

* * *

**I'm still not entirely sure I like how that ended, so here's a preview of the next chapter to make up for it. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. **** I'm trying to tune in to station Middle-Earth but I keep getting interference from this thing called reality. Review please!**

Bilbo had a question.

Traveling with thirteen dwarves and a wizard was bound to inspire a great deal of questions, no doubt. One was an exiled king, one had an axe stuck in his head, and another one knitted! There were so many strange customs and behaviors that intrigued him. Naturally he was curious. However, this particular question was so simple he almost dreaded voicing it. But he'd never know for sure unless he asked, so he gathered up his courage one night and just blurted it out.

"Who's older?!"

It was a rather sudden question. Every dwarf, wizard and a couple of the ponies turned to stare at Bilbo. Now that he'd already started, he tried explaining further.

"Fili, Kili, forgive me. But this question has long been on my mind and I was wondering. Which of you is the older brother?" Bilbo asked.

Fili and Kili turned to look at each other, something unspoken being communicated between them. Ori and Bombur leaned forward, waiting for the answer. The other dwarves listened too, but not as intently. Gandalf returned to smoking his pipe.

Would it have been so hard for one of them to simply say, I was born first? Of course it would.

"You mean you can't tell?" Fili asked innocently.

"It's not obvious?" Kili added, not managing nearly so innocent a tone.

"Bilbo, my friend, it is quite simple." This time there was _definitely _mischief in Fili's voice.

"Yes, you can see that I'm the older one because I'm taller." Kili nodded, trying hard not to grin.

"Kili, don't confuse him. I am the older one because _I _am better looking." Fili didn't even bother to hide his smirk.

"Ha! Despite the fact I have heard you referred to as 'gorgeous' in the past, I have had far more lady-friends than you, brother dear, all thanks to my superior handsomeness." Kili shot back.

"Brother _dear_, quantity does not make quality." Fili said smugly.

Kili actually had to pause at that, his mouth hanging open just a bit stunned.

"Oh, that's just mean." He finally replied.

Bilbo stared in horror, wondering what he had just started.


	8. Older Brother

Summary: Bilbo asks a question that leads to one major argument of teasing between dwarves.

Chapter 8: Older Brother

Rating: K

Characters: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield

Timeline: Early during the movie "An Unexpected Journey" when they are all traveling across the country.

**Again, thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Ms. Fairweather, Luinwen-2013, GregsMadHatter, Jukori, MistakenMagic, Jedi Ani Unduli, SexyBleachGuys, LadyMusketeer92**

**In the book, it is FILI who is described as the youngest of the company. Yet in the appendices Fili was listed as being born 5 years before Kili, making him older. In the movie, it seems to be equally difficult to tell who's actually older unless you already know. And does ANYBODY know what Peter Jackson plans for them, as to who's the heir or if he's even going to bring it up before he kills them off?! *cough, cough* Sorry, that got away from me there. This chapter is based on that. **

**Does anybody even read the AN's?**

* * *

Bilbo had a question.

Traveling with thirteen dwarves and a wizard was bound to inspire a great deal of questions, no doubt. One was an exiled king, one had an axe stuck in his head, and another one knitted! There were so many strange customs and behaviors that intrigued him. Naturally he was curious. However, this particular question was so simple he almost dreaded voicing it. But he'd never know for sure unless he asked, so he gathered up his courage one night and just blurted it out.

"Who's older?!"

It was a rather sudden question. Every dwarf, wizard and a couple of the ponies turned to stare at Bilbo. Now that he'd already started, he tried explaining further.

"Fili, Kili, forgive me. But this question has long been on my mind and I was wondering. Which of you is the older brother?" Bilbo asked.

Fili and Kili turned to look at each other, something unspoken being communicated between them. Ori and Bombur leaned forward, waiting for the answer. The other dwarves listened too, but not as intently. Gandalf returned to smoking his pipe.

Would it have been so hard for one of them to simply say, I was born first? Of course it would.

"You mean you can't tell?" Fili asked innocently.

"It's not obvious?" Kili added, not managing nearly so innocent a tone.

"Bilbo, my friend, it is quite simple." This time there was _definitely _mischief in Fili's voice.

"Yes, you can see that I'm the older one because I'm taller." Kili nodded, trying hard not to grin.

"Kili, don't confuse him. I am the older one because _I _am better looking." Fili didn't even bother to hide his smirk.

"Ha! Despite the fact I have heard you referred to as 'gorgeous' in the past, I have had far more lady-friends than you, brother dear, all thanks to my superior handsomeness." Kili shot back.

"Brother _dear_, quantity does not make quality." Fili said smugly.

Kili actually had to pause at that, his mouth hanging open just a bit stunned.

"Oh, that's just mean." He finally replied.

Bilbo stared in horror, wondering what he had just started. Beside him, Dori began to chuckle. Several echoes could be heard around the fire as the brothers amused the company.

"Besides, I'm stronger, so I'm the older one." Fili went on.

"That's because you spend all day working away in the forge. Well, I'm faster so _I'm _older."

"That's because _you _spend all day outside amongst the trees practicing your aim under the claim of hunting."

"At least I admit when I am not perfect and in need of practice. I recall dwarflings running in fear when you took up the sword because they were more afraid of getting accidentally hurt than of your so-called skill." Dwalin snorted at this.

"At least I have skill to brag about. Those dwarflings ran because they just didn't want to fight against the powerful, majestic dwarf that I am."

"Liar. I'm more majestic."

"Thorin is more majestic than both of us and you're getting off track. We were explaining to Bilbo that I am the oldest."

Bifur watched the two spar verbally like he was watching two puppies playing tug-of-war, with equal fondness. Back and forth, back and forth...

"No, you are delusional and were trying to convince the poor hobbit that I was the younger, when I am actually the older."

"I am not delusional. You simply have trouble accurately remembering things. Need I remind you of the time when you swore I had not returned your favorite toy, even though I had _seen _you put in back into your toy chest after I did indeed gave it back to you, and you only believed me when you looked inside the chest?"

To one side, Ori giggled. Gloin and Bombur were snickering into their hands at the antics of the two youngest members of their group. Even Nori was lying on his side with the effort of not bursting out cackling for fear of interrupting them and prematurely terminating the show.

"If I have memory problems, it is because I am the older brother."

"You have nothing but dark hair while I can prove that several of my blonde hairs are actually gray from keeping YOU, younger brother, out of trouble."

"You get injured more than I do."

"How is _that _relevant?!" Fili knew it would be pointless to try denying it.

"The _younger _brother is notorious for getting injured, forcing the _older_ brother to rescue him from danger."

"Then you admit that I am always rescuing you?"

"Excuse you, but I believe I am the one rescuing _both _of you constantly from the trouble that follows you like a shadow." Thorin managed to throw in suddenly. His face looked completely serious but for the smile that quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"Quite so, Uncle Thorin." Kili plowed on, indifferent to the fact that they were entertaining the company.

"Be that as it may, we still have not provided Mister Bilbo with a satisfactory answer." Fili scowled playfully. By this he meant that Kili had not surrendered his mission to play another joke on their burglar. He knew exactly how funny they were being, and he was quite pleased with the other dwarves response. It was hardly late in the quest, but the woods had become too dark and the danger howled too loudly at night. They all needed a little cheer.

"Younger brother, give up this prank." Kili said, keeping a straight face with legendary control.

"I am playing no prank! It is you who are. I am simply defending my honor and place as the next heir to the line of Durin!" Fili shouted indignantly, making sure to look properly affronted.

"I am the older brother because I'm the one that always goes first, and I protect you." Kili continued.

"Just because I trust you to take the lead sometimes doesn't mean I only know how to follow. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and because I am the older brother I let you go ahead of me so I can protect your back." Fili argued.

"Of the two sons of Fundin, Balin is the elder and Dwalin is the younger. Since Balin is my teacher and Dwalin is yours, that must mean I am the older brother of us two."

"That makes sense, I agree." Balin interjected, unable to hide the teasing smirk on his face.

Dwalin was suddenly too busy roaring with laughter to fight their illogic.

"Of the two of us, I am the better singer, so I'm older!" Fili exclaimed. He was _not _getting desperate.

"But I'm better at playing the instruments, so I'm older! And I'm better at braiding, therefore I am the older because I've had more years to learn." It was now all Kili could do to hold in giggles. It had been a long time since they had this much fun.

"It's not my fault your hair is untameable. You're only so good at braiding because you can do it on my head and not your own. I can't braid my own hair after you're done and _your _hair is unbraidable." Fili's tone was entirely too condescending in Kili's opinion.

"My hair is perfectly braidable!" Kili stuck out his tongue for emphasis. Unwilling to remain on the point that _he _had introduced, he changed topics, sort of. "Anyway, I must be the older because I'm the only dwarf archer who actually carries a bow, not just knows how to use one."

"That's because the rest of us are good enough with axes and swords that we don't need bows."

"In case you haven't noticed! I have a sword of my own that I am perfectly capable of using, and moreover can deflect arrows coming at me, rather than just being a target for them!"

"Well at least I know better than to stick around long enough to even provide a target." Fili felt that the verbal ground was beginning to get dangerous but he didn't stop.

"They aim at me first because they actually see me as a threat."

"Just because a kitten has claws doesn't make it a threat, unlike the full-grown lion that they know better than to mess with." Fili was still teasing, but Kili was only half-playing as he bristled with mock-anger.

"How dare you call me a kitten! I am just as dangerous as you or Thorin!" Kili ignored Fili's comment that he hadn't actually named his brother a kitten.

"I'm the one that chased away your nightmares when we were little! I am the one you shared secrets with when you would have gotten in trouble otherwise! Picking on me because I'm yo-OLDER! You should show more respect to your elder brother!" Kili ranted, picking up speed as he did.

Rather than dignify that with a response, Fili decided to call in the cavalry.

"Dwalin! Bombur, help me correct this insane maniac."

"Hey! No fair!" Kili cried, instantly recognizing his brother's tactic. "Balin, tell them."

"Bilbo, when said 'older', did you mean physically or mentally?" Gloin questioned.

"It does make a considerable difference." Bofur jumped in gleefully.

Bilbo honestly couldn't decide if he should give in to the madness or if he should just start running now, lest he get infected too.

"Fili must be the older brother. He's so quiet and gentle. It's because he has to care for his younger brother." Dori nodded, an outrageously-exaggerated frown on his face.

"Nay, Kili is the older because he is so loud and playful. He is responsible for making sure his younger brother does not take the world so seriously." Bofur said.

"You lot are nothing but trouble." Balin scolded.

"I'll have you know that I was training the older brother!" Dwalin helped.

"Fili is the youngest person in the company." Thorin deadpanned.

For one stunned moment, all was silent. Of the entire group, only two or three could really tell if the exiled king was being serious, truthful or something else entirely. Neither of his nephews were one of them.

"UNCLE! How could you take Kili's side in this?!" Fili shattered the night air with his horrified shriek, not caring that his pitch was hardly dwarf-like.

"If he says it, then it must be true." Ori offered, feeling unusually bold. It was true he was the smallest and sometimes slowest when it came to thinking, but he was actually quite a bit older than Thorin's nephews.

"No, he's just kidding. Fili is the older brother." Bofur switched sides as easily as breathing.

"I am the older brother!" Kili declared, overjoyed from having his uncle as an ally.

"Are not! Usurper! You mean to take my place as his heir!" Fili wailed, making sure to flail his arms melodramatically.

"We can't take that, Fili!" Dwalin leapt up in the defense of his godchild encouragingly.

"I'll not stand for it!" The blonde lunged forward with a devious grin, evil in his teeth. Kili didn't even have time to raise his arms before Fili was on top of him, tickling him mercilessly.

"Somebody help me!" Kili gasped out in between the laughter. Bofur and Oin were the first to come to their aid. Instead of separating them, the two elder dwarves began attacks of their own. Screaming in delight, Fili tried to wiggle away without ceasing his own onslaught. Gloin, Balin, Ori and Nori were right behind them. Everyone was clearly on no side but their own. It was absolutely impossible to tell who was shouting what. Cries of "Fili is the oldest!" and "Kili is the oldest!" were thrown around like Bilbo's dishes. The war was on.

A strike of lightning could not have appeared in their midst as quickly as Gandalf. The whole thing was a matter of seconds from becoming a full-on brawl. Already Dori and Dwalin seemed about to descend into another of their who's-stronger-free-for-all. Even Thorin looked eager to join the fray. Only Bombur stayed at the edge, but he was so occupied rolling on the ground in hysterics that he couldn't have entered if he tried. Lifting spirits was all good and well but this was getting ridiculous. They'd end up drawing the attention of a pack of trolls or something if they continued to make so much noise.

"Fili was born in the year 2859 and Kili was born 2864. Does that answer your question Bilbo?" He said in a thunderous voice, amazingly bringing everyone to a stop.

The slightly rattled hobbit, who finally realized that all 13 dwarves were at heart just playing, nodded mutely.

To the whole company's everlasting amazement, it was Thorin who ended it with the last word. He directed his narrow-eyed glare at the tall wizard with all the petulance of a toddler.

"Killjoy."

* * *

**I don't know when I'll update again. I do have plans for more chapters, it's really just a question of when I'll be able to write them. Review please!**


	9. Wearing Down

Summary: After he has an argument with his uncle, Fili comes to Dwalin to work out his anger.

Chapter: Wearing Down

Characters: Fili, Dwalin, Thorin

Rating: T

Timeline: Probably a couple years before they set out on the quest.

**Thank you for reviewing Jukori, volvagia09, Jedi Ani Unduli, tweetzone86, GregsMadHatter, Ms. Fairweather, BM originally, MistakenMagic, SexyBleachGuys, LadyMusketeer92, and Harriet Telcontar Holmes!**

**This chapter is being posted especially for MistakenMagic. Hope this week goes better for you MM!**

* * *

So angry.

So angry.

Fili's arms are shaking. His ears are ringing. The fury moves through him like an earthquake that refuses to end. He shouldn't be so mad. He tells himself that he understands, so he shouldn't feel so angry. His uncle has much on his shoulders, many subjects with complaints and humans to deal with. An exiled King has no throne but he still has the people to protect and guide. Thorin must tolerate a lot and he can never give in to his temper or risk losing his image. His uncle is very important and he needs the dwarves of every realm to take him seriously.

But Thorin won't listen.

Fili is very good at letting things roll off his shoulders. Part of it is a kind of empathy that lets him see through other people's eyes and not judge them. He is also sympathetic, so he doesn't take things personally when he knows that they aren't really trying to hurt him. Sometimes people just need to let off a little steam and he's plenty durable enough to withstand that. He has a good ear, and he's usually willing to listen. It would be nice if Thorin could return the favor. Fili has never felt such rage. Maybe it's just a build-up, small things piling on top of each other until now. Maybe he's just feeling the stress of being responsible for his family. His mother has to work and try as he might, Kili is still very dependent on his brother. His uncle helps but it still comes down to the fact that it is now Fili's duty to care for his family. Maybe it's just his bad day catching up to his mood. He had gotten absolutely no sleep the night before, for no apparent reason. This afternoon he'd been so busy working he'd forgotten to eat his lunch, and no one had even bothered to take notice of it. And then...the argument.

Or maybe he has the right to feel this angry and Thorin should have listened. Fili had not been trying to undermine his uncle's authority. He hadn't been trying to make him look foolish. He was only trying to offer an answer that his uncle simply hadn't seen. That was all. Had Thorin been willing to listen, he might have realized that Fili's advice was actually a much more simple and logical solution. But _no_, Thorin hadn't even done that. Instead he shot Fili down without even considering his suggestion, ignored his help, then gotten angry when his own attempt failed.

Fili stomps through the halls, unjustly hating everything in his path viciously. The few dwarves he encounters quickly scrabble out of his way and don't try to greet him, seeing the anger radiating off him. Fuming silently, he makes his way to a house built on the farthest outskirts of the village. It's a place he knows very well. He doesn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, Fili heads around the back. There, chopping wood with an incredibly large axe, he finds Dwalin.

Dwalin looks up to see his godchild standing nearby. Neither of them go to the trouble of exchanging hellos or courteous questions. He takes one good look at the furious young dwarf before going into a nearby shed to retrieve two swords and a second axe. Wordlessly, he holds out the blades and Fili takes them. Then they each take several steps back and wait.

Dwalin doesn't strike. He studies the prince, taking in the pain, confusion, and the sheer outrage that clouds him. Fili's arms are steady as ever, but the powerful emotions are pressuring him.

"Breathe, laddie." Dwalin is the first to break the silence.

Fili does as he's told, releases a shaky breath and charges. Dwalin is uncharacteristically patient, letting Fili take the offensive. Each clash has a rare and unusual strength as the blonde lets his emotion flow into his movements. Fili is faster than normal too, forcing Dwalin to step up his defense. Spotting an opening, the larger dwarf darts under a swing to jab the blunt end of his weapon into the younger dwarf's ribs. Irritated with his mistake, Fili snarls and aims low. Now Dwalin doesn't have the option of choosing, he's being pushed back by his whirlwind of a prince. Trying to keep himself protected isn't as mindless a task as just slashing his swords, so Fili tries a different tactic of moving so fast that his opponent doesn't have the time to find weaknesses in his form. For a while, it works. The flames in his chest seem to burn into his muscles, throwing a dangerous ferocity into his game.

Dwalin's never liked this side of sparring, preferring to be the overpowering one. But Fili has developed an interesting habit of turning in circles, holding his swords out to prevent one from getting inside reach. It's both a display and a taunt. The blonde turns his back for just a second, as if teasing his enemy by saying "Well, come on. Just try and stab me in the back, come on." Several times, Dwalin actually did try. But by the time he steps forward, Fili always finishes the turn to lash out and catch him with one of his blades.

Now, he's simply unsatisfied. This workout is supposed to be helping Fili release his bottled feelings. Yet not once has the boy opened up. Dwalin can see the fury lying underneath his mask of concentration. Fili should be shouting, cursing someone's name, questioning the world in general maybe. Still, he is silent. That speaks more of his outrage than any screaming could do. Determined to find out what had so upset his godchild, Dwalin turns the tables, breaking Fili's stride and making him defend now.

"Come on, Fili, give. You look like Mount Doom before it erupts." Dwalin snaps, using an expression he'd heard in passing from some humans years ago.

Fili responds instantly, attacking Dwalin's sides and legs rather than head on.

"He didn't even bother to listen!" The blonde finally cries angrily. The floodgates have been successfully broken down and now all of Fili's thoughts come tumbling out into the open.

"I was just trying to help! Stupid old fool! Jerk! He just shot me down, didn't even bother to consider my idea! I was not being arrogant! I don't think I know more than he does! Asshole! I never said he was doing it wrong, I just thought of a different way that might work better! But does he even pause and think it over? No! Bastard! Does he think I am still 5? Am I no better than a child in his mind? All those years training me, teaching me, encouraging me! I am a dwarf now! I deserve at least the courtesy of being heard! I was not disrespectful, he should have respected my advice! Dumbass!" Each word, each sentence is accompanied by a clash of metal.

"Who, Fili?" Dwalin questions, stepping back for a quick breath before jumping back in. If not for his solid stance, Fili might have fallen forward. But he doesn't and as soon as Dwalin returns, he continues his furious attack.

"Thorin! That's who! That-" Here Fili's voice breaks off into a list of swearing and insults he could only have learned from his god-uncle. He goes on to call Thorin every name under the sun. It takes a good five or ten minutes for the prince to run through his vocabulary, which may or may not include Sindarin, the elvish language his uncle hates almost as much as the elves.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Dwalin sees the exiled King himself hiding by the edge of the house, observing them. Fili has his back turned, so the boy probably hasn't noticed. Dwalin wishes he could laugh at the utterly scandalized expression on Thorin's face, but he still has the outraged prince to take care of. Fili's energy is starting to die. His movements are slowing and Dwalin can see the youngster tiring quickly. But the anger is still bright in his eyes, and the old warrior knows that his little cousin won't stop until he's completely exhausted. Growling in his throat, the tall dwarf decides he has to end this soon before the kid drops.

"What did he do?" Dwalin asks, sparing a brief glare at the house as if to tell the dwarf hiding there 'Come out here and fix your mess'.

"He embarrassed me! This afternoon he was having a problem..." In mid-strike, Fili sways on his feet. Dwalin freezes in concern and he can see Thorin staring worriedly from his spot. The moment passes as quickly as it came and Fili resumes talking.

"He couldn't figure it out. So, I just suggested a different approach. But instead of hearing me out, or giving me the benefit of the doubt that I might actually know what I'm talking about, he shot me down without the slightest hesitation in front of all the other dwarves at the forge! Then he started shouting at me! I know he's under a lot of stress, and I understand. But he didn't have the right to treat me like that! I'm a good worker, I know I am. When I tried to convince him that I was just trying to help, he went on to say that I wasn't old enough and I wasn't good enough and a bunch of other shit! Then, like I was just a dwarfling, he sent me home and said not to come back until tomorrow!" Fili screams.

Dwalin drops his axes, the unspoken signal that the fight is over. Fili does not put his weapons down, or sit, or walk away. He stands there, gasping for air, sweat dropping off his forehead. Inside, Dwalin is torn. In front of him, Fili is clearly wavering with exhaustion, having pushed himself to the limit. Thorin must have been feeling the pressure especially hard today, to lose control and have a temper tantrum at his nephew's expense. But he's not sure if he should leave Fili to go and have a turn ripping into Thorin, or if he should stay to calm Fili down enough to get the child to rest. In the end, he doesn't do either.

"Fili." Thorin steps forward, using his deep voice to announce his presence. The prince turns on his heel, startled. When he sees who has interrupted him, Fili bares his teeth in warning. His pride is wounded and he's not ready to give in to anything.

"What do you want?" That tone would have been unacceptable in another situation but here it falls to the wayside, unimportant. The boy sounds utterly miserable, and it's all Thorin can do not to wince because he recognizes that he's responsible.

Thorin walks right up to his nephew, not showing that it slightly unnerves him to see Fili so furious and holding two swords. He wouldn't try to kill his own uncle, surely? Right now though, he's not so sure. Dwalin trained Fili well, and his old friend certainly wouldn't hesitate to take a swing at him if he deserved it.

"Fili, I'm sorry."

The apology is so unexpected that Fili actually drops the swords in surprise. Dwalin is also staring. It's been a number of years since he actually heard Thorin Oakenshield apologize for anything.

"I had a lot on my mind today, but I should not have taken my anger out on you. Only after you left did I realize this. And I tried your suggestion. You were right, it worked." Thorin said. It was clear that he genuinely regretted his harsh words.

Fili is speechless. He's honestly confused, first by his uncle's earlier rampage and then by the fact that his uncle admitted his wrong first. In his experience, someone else was required to take the first step, since Thorin was too proud to do so. He's tired and hungry and cranky and he's not sure what to do anymore.

"Forgive me?" Thorin says, looking slightly amused by Fili's predicament and still a bit concerned at his condition.

His ears are filled with cotton and his brain isn't working. Fili just wants to go home. Dwalin is nearby and Thorin is offering a peace. Maybe it's just his lack of sleep or maybe he's not angry anymore. But he still loves his uncle. So he lets go and surrenders.

"Of course." The prince nods, a gentle smile gracing his face once more as his knees give out and he falls to the ground.

Lunging forward, Thorin just barely manages to catch his nephew before he hits the dirt. Dwalin is right behind him, having been too far to make it himself. Holding Fili in his arms, he looks up at his old friend.

"What did you do?" Thorin demands.

"Me?!" Dwalin replies indignantly.

Not unconscious, only weakened, Fili speaks up. "Sorry...uncle. Didn't sleep last night. Just...tired." He mumbles, not really feeling up to the task of clear speech.

"Is that what it is then?" Concern again flits across Thorin's expression before he can cover it with a smirk. "I thought it was because you didn't eat lunch today."

"Wait a minute, hold on and let me get this straight. Fili worked all day yesterday in the forge, stayed up all night, then worked in the forge again today, without eating lunch, had a major argument with you." He pointed at his liege. "And then came to spar with me?"

Fili doesn't have the energy required to do anything more than nod in affirmation.

"Dammit, laddie. Are you trying to kill yourself or just give me a heart attack?"

Thorin has to grin when he hears Fili giggle.

"The second one, my friend."

Dwalin makes a strangling motion with his hands at Thorin.

"Still, your health isn't a joke. I'll take you home, and then I want you to eat something before you go to bed, understood?" Thorin leans down to whisper softly against Fili's temple, who nods again.

The matter settled, Thorin braces his feet and stands up still holding the prince in his arms.

It's not the sudden movement that makes Fili yelp in surprise, but the mere fact he's being held like a baby. He's a full-grown dwarf! That his uncle can still lift him so easily means he either needs to eat more or Thorin is just scarily strong.

"Uncle! Don't carry me; I can walk!" The prince declares, finding a hidden reserve to draw on.

"I doubt it, nephew."

"Thorin, please." Fili tries using his old puppy-eyes technique.

The King looks down once, to his undoing. It's been years since the blonde has done this, but it never failed to make him cave when Fili was but a dwarfling. Something about those irresistible blue-eyes...

"Aye, Thorin, let the boy keep what's left of his dignity. We'll walk beside him just in case he needs help, how's that?" It's Dwalin's turn to grin. He knows full well that his old friend doesn't have a choice, but he offers a logical disguise for his godchild's sake anyway.

After a moment of glaring between the two of them, Thorin relents. And so Fili was escorted home by both his uncles, his arms slung over their shoulders and only needing their support for the last stretch of the path. He's literally asleep on his feet by the time Dwalin opens the door.

Kili, who's been waiting for his brother to return, glances at the trio for a momentary inspection. When he sees no blood or other signs of injury, he shouts to his mother in the kitchen that they have come home. Then he turns back to polishing his bow after sullenly saying, "You guys have all the fun."


	10. Rescue From the Darkness

Summary: Fili and Kili are in the mines when an earthquake hits.

Chapter: Rescue From the Darkness (Part 1)

Characters: Fili and Kili

Rating: T

Timeline: I'd say at least a decade or two before the previous chapter.

**And this is the chapter I've been wanting to post since the nasty little plot-warg bit me, for which I have my sister SexyBleachGuys to blame. Yes, Rat, this is all from Kili's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

"A light shines brightest in the darkness."

"What?" Kili suddenly turned to stare at his brother.

Startled out of his musings, Fili glared out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm allowed to talk to myself you know."

"Are not." Kili grinned, affectionately shoving his brother.

Fili shoved him back but didn't reply and they kept walking.

The tunnel was long and dark, with the ceiling far above them in the typical cavernous way dwarves carved out their rock. Kili didn't like it. The air was clean enough, but it lacked the freshness he was used to. Kili was slowly developing into an archer, much to his brother's amusement. Dis had been reluctant to accept the idea, Thorin even more so. Dwalin hadn't said anything either way, but Kili always suspected that the warrior was displeased at the idea of using a bow. Balin had been his best ally, swaying his mother and uncle around to his side. Fili had needed no convincing, having been supportive of his brother from day one.

Fili on the other hand was now considered old enough to actually take on a paying job, instead of just assisting his uncles with odd things here and there. Determined to test different occupations to see what would suit him best, Fili had already tried several things. Refusing to be left behind, Kili had tagged along everyday, offering moral support and a helping hand if it was needed. Tinkering and toymaking were definitely not in his future, they had found out. At the moment, he was measuring his skill as a miner. Although Kili was coming to despise the constricted feeling of being deep underground, Fili was taking to it rather well. He seemed to like getting his hands dirty. The other miners had opened up to him quickly, if for no other reason than the young, and slender by comparison, dwarf could get into the small, tight spaces they could not to widen the passages. Fili had come home everyday with his blonde hair covered in dust and sandy particles. Thorin and Dwalin had not verbally opposed his latest job, but strange clouds shadowed their eyes when Fili tried to speak about it. Kili had naturally stepped up to stand behind his brother firmly, wondering why his mother and uncle would be so set against mining.

It had been almost two weeks now since Fili had started mining and he had yet to lose strength or heart in his choice. Kili's step slowed as he considered his own decision should Fili truly decide to become a real miner. The warmth of the earth, the steadiness of his chisel that didn't require finesse or artist motions; it was obvious that Fili very much liked mining.

Kili didn't.

He wanted to be outside. He wanted to feel the wind and see the sun. If it came down to it, could he separate himself from his brother? Kili hated the idea of not being Fili's shadow, but he hated the idea of going to down into the mines too. Yet, he would never ask Fili give up being a miner if that's what his brother wanted. Kili kept enough of his mind on walking to keep up with Fili. Inside his conflict crashed about. He wanted to be able to walk among the trees, to see the sky. He also wanted Fili by his side. Grouping up, they were inseparable, always together. Even Dis rarely called them as two beings. It had always been Fili _and _Kili. Where one went the other followed, regardless of the consequences. Was that about to change. _Could_ Kili choose between forcing Fili to stay out of the mines just for his sake, make himself miserable and continue to join his brother, or actually letting Fili go?

Kili was so focused on his wondering, he didn't hear the rumbling in the walls around them. Fili did. He'd spent two weeks learning to read the stone. Now it screamed danger. Fili grabbed his brother and started to run, instinctively finding the exit passage that led to the mine's entrance. Literally pulled out his thoughts, he stumbled a bit before finding his stride again. Now Kili felt the shaking. A sound like thunder rolled through the tunnel, making his heart pound in fear. The two brothers were racing now, sprinting with sheer desperation. This natural event threatening them was rare, but not unheard of. They both knew the trouble they were in.

Earthquake.

The tunnel had been well-structured, but even the skilled carving of the dwarves could not fight the earth itself. The shaking was tearing the stone apart, finding the slightest weaknesses and turning them into cracked fissures. Already chunks of rock were falling from the ceiling. Kili bent his energy, his willpower, on running and getting out. Fili's mind took a different course. It was because of his training with the other miners, his naturally keen eyesight, or perhaps just his sixth sense as the older brother, that Fili saw the boulder that was on course to crush his younger sibling. He shouted a warning even as he lunged forward, knowing that Kili would never understand in time to move. Fili's body collided with Kili, knocking them to the ground. A roar like that of dragon made the world ring. They screamed but their cries mingled with the one sound and went unheard by even each other. Kili held his arms over his head, feeling Fili on top of him, ever protective. They couldn't run anymore, they just laid on the ground and prayed. The earthquake lasted only a matter of seconds and a matter of decades at once.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over.

It took several minutes for Kili to recover enough to realize the floor was still. He raised his head cautiously. It didn't look like they were trapped, since he could still see the tunnel walls heading up and out. Still moving carefully, he pushed himself up, consciously taking inventory of his body as he did to see if anything was damaged. A few scratches, but nothing serious. Now on his feet, he turned to his brother.

Kili opened his mouth to scream but he was too horrified to make any noise. A fear like he had never felt before paralyzed him and sent his mind into a death spiral. Questions struck his heart like hammer blows. Vague images of a future uncertain brushed against his sight.

_**"FILI!"**_

* * *

**Uh-oh, what happened to Fili? Thought I'd try my hand at one of these things but I dunno, does that even look like cliffhanger to you?**


	11. Rescue From Darkness Part 2

Summary: An earthquake in the mines tests Kili's soul.

Chapter: Rescue From the Darkness (Part 2)

Characters: Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin

Rating: T

* * *

"_A light shines brightest in the darkness."_

_Kili opened his mouth to scream but he was too horrified to make any noise. A fear like he had never felt before paralyzed him and sent his mind into a death spiral. Questions struck his heart like hammer blows. Vague images of a future uncertain brushed against his sight. _

"_**FILI!"**_

His own terrified scream broke the paralyzing spell he was under. Kili darted forward, too afraid to even breathe.

A boulder. His brother was trapped under a boulder. It could be worse, his mind tried and failed to convince him. Not separated by a wall of fallen rocks, not hanging over a ravine created by the earthquake, not speared through his chest by a stalactite. The large chunk of rock seemed to be mostly over his legs and lower back. No blood or life-threatening injury could be immediately detected, but Kili couldn't stop his imagination from picturing the possibilities. What if Fili's legs were completely crushed? What if a sharp protruding piece had pierced his brother's stomach and he just couldn't see it? Until he saw the damage, he couldn't know how bad it was. What if Fili never walked again? What if he was bleeding out right now, and Kili just hadn't discovered it yet?

"Fili! Fili, please, say something!" He shouted, kneeling beside the blonde head as he tried to find a pulse.

"Kili?" Fili's groggy voice had never brought so much relief to younger dwarf. Kili's body began to shake as some of the fear slowly faded away.

"You're alive! Oh, thank Mahal, you're still alive." Kili answered, rubbing the blonde's shoulders. He'd have liked to hug his brother, but the position Fili was in made that not an option. By appearances, Fili seemed to be waking up from a dream. His eyes were glazed over with a cloudy haze and he moved as though he'd been drugged. He moved his head from side to side, as if he was trying to figure out what had happened.

"What...why can't I move?" Fili asked slowly. His weak voice made Kili tremble all over again.

"There's a boulder over your legs. Hang on, I'm going to get it off." He answered. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to move the rock. His mind focused on freeing his brother, Kili didn't stop to consider the consequences. He grabbed the side, and pushed. Drawing on all his strength, Kili had just barely managed to lift it when Fili screamed.

Confused and horrified, Kili carefully let the boulder back down, and rushed to his brother's head.

"Fili! Fili, what happened?!"

Fili didn't respond right away. The haze in his eyes was gone. Now they were bright and clear with obvious pain. The blond shuddered as another wave hit him, and he gasped as he tried to control himself. Kili waited, terrified and lost.

"Don't … don't try to move it. I ... it must be on top of my legs. I think they're broken. When you moved it … I could feel the bleeding. The boulder … it's keeping the wounds covered so they don't bleed. You can't … you have to get help. You can't get it off alone." Fili finally spoke.

Kili cursed his own stupidity. He should have realized!

"Don't … don't do that, Kili. Just … find help." Fili continued. It seemed to be getting harder for him to remain conscious. The pain must have been overwhelming. Sweat began to drip off his forehead.

"No! No, I won't leave you!" Kili protested. Irrationally, Kili felt that if he let his brother out of his sight, something even worse would happen to him.

"Kili, you have to. There's no way for you to move it by yourself, and I can't help you. They won't know we're here until it's too late." Seeing that his brother still hesitated, Fili used his last resort. "Kili, please, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. For the first time, the mine feels too constricting. The air is too stale and it's filled with dust that makes my throat ache. The floor is too cold. I want to be out. I can't stand being trapped here. I don't want you to leave either. I want to know you're here. But the comfort of your presence will be meaningless if this boulder isn't removed."

"Alright." The dark haired dwarf gave in, unable to fight that, hating everything that had brought them to this. "I'll find Uncle Thorin. He'll know what to do."

With that, he jumped up and turned to run. He tripped when Fili snagged his ankle.

"No Kili! Thorin was to meet with the emissary from Iron Hills today, remember? He won't be in the forge, you won't find him in time. You must go where you know you will find someone. The armory, go find Dwalin in the armory."

"Right." Kili nodded. Then he was gone, taking off as fast as he could. Behind him, he could hear Fili's soft cries of fear and loneliness. Tears of his own fell to the ground as he began to sprint.

Kili knew that if he let himself think of anything but his goal, he would falter. Every step that took him farther from his brother tore his heart just a little more apart. It seemed as though Fili were on a cliff that was moving away from him. There was a chasm between them that Kili could not cross and it filled him with a raw emotion he despised. He was distantly aware of dwarves that he passed by, no doubt alarming them. But if he stopped now, if he even paused long enough to explain, Kili wasn't sure he would be able to go on and find Dwalin. Even now, he was tempted to just turn his heel and go right back into the mine, back to his brother. No, he had to find Dwalin and only Dwalin. He would know what to do. He would be able to help Fili. The other dwarves would help surely. However, this situation required someone who cared greatly enough for Thorin's heirs to feel the urgency Kili did, yet would be able to keep a calm head long enough to gather the required supplies and needed bodies to mount the rescue.

_Find Dwalin_. That was the only thing Kili could think of besides his dear brother who had been abandoned in a cold mine, trapped under a boulder. So concentrated on his one task was he, that Kili didn't even realize he'd reached the armory. He didn't even remember that one should never _run _into an armory, where dwarves of all types are constantly testing weapons.

So it was to the abject terror of all present when Kili dashed inside. To the horror of Dwalin who was standing at the side, witnessing the whole scene. To the horror of the unfortunate dwarf who happened to be in the middle of testing a sword by swinging it through the air. To the horror of another dwarf who was not able to stop Kili from breaking through the entrance and screamed in warning. And much to the terror of Kili himself who realized at last that he was running right into the line of a sword being swung at the perfect level to cut clean through his throat.

* * *

**A/N: Omigosh, I am so sorry guys! I started to write the next chapter and then real life reared its ugly head and I _actually _forgot all about it. MistakenMagic messaged me and reminded me, so thanks MM! You've heard it before I'm sure, and you're likely to hear it again, but real life has kept me busy. My sister brought home a too-tiny kitten and then made me take care of it. And I have a major road trip coming up in 2 weeks and work drains me and I found a new anime that's based off an old books series I loved when I was a kid...okay, I need to shut up. Long story short I forgot, I apologize SO much, and I hope to post the third part of this within the next week or two. **

**And thank you so much everyone who took the time to review! It means a lot to hear what you think of my writing. **


	12. Rescue From Darkness Part 3

Summary: An earthquake in the mines tests Kili's soul.

Chapter: Rescue From the Darkness (Part 3)

Characters: Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin mostly

Rating: T

**A/N: Let me just say I am SO sorry for abandoning this for so long! But the muse died and I had to kidnap a necromancer to bring it back to life! Also real life is a pain, and the usual blah blah excuses. I totally deserve all the rotten tomatoes you're probably going to throw at me, but I'm still running for cover just as soon as I say thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed chapter 11.**

**Volvagia09, GregsMadHatter, MistakenMagic, gymnastar1, Jedi Ani Unduli and 1monster2. Thank you all so much! Please forgive me for taking so long. I promise to try my best to update again as soon as possible, but I make no guarantee. **

* * *

"_A light shines brightest in the darkness."_

Kili had always had fast reflexes. Fear for his brother gave him speed, and the sudden, if unintentional, threat to his existence gave him strength. Skidding on his heels, Kili scrabbled to come to a stop. As he leaned away from the sword, his feet slid out from under him. With a loud cry, he hit the ground. His momentum kept him going, and he found himself flying across the floor of the armory on his back as the blade continued just above his head, cutting through his hair. He could feel the rough stone on his shoulder blades as dark strands fell from the sharp steel. The unfortunate dwarf shouted in alarm as he let go of the sword, the weapon flung across the room to land in corner.

Finally, Kili came to a stop, right in front of Dwalin. There was a breathless moment of silence as everyone processed what had just happened.

"Head still attached!" The dwarf at the door shouted, who Kili now recognized to be Balin.

"It was never on right to begin with!" Dwalin roared back, his eyes still wide with fear.

"What happened?! Kili ran right past me, and he looked awful!" A female dwarf shrieked, darting in the door and halting just above where the sword lay. It was Emera. "What happened?!" She shrieked a second time when she saw the prince on the floor.

Dwalin opened his mouth, no doubt to begin scolding the boy at his feet with all the volume of a dragon. Kili jumped up quickly. Once Dwalin started, there would be no stopping him and Kili didn't think he could wait. Didn't think Fili could wait.

"Fili was trapped in the earthquake!" He screamed, interrupting his uncle's oldest friend.

Again, silence reigned. It was probably the only thing that could stop Dwalin mid-rampage. Kili's hands reached out, as if begging for help. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Balin and Emera become pale.

"We were in the mine when it hit. A large boulder is over Fili's legs and I couldn't move it alone! He thinks his legs were broken and even now he is by himself! Please, we must hurry!"

In the days after, Kili would look back gratefully at these dwarves. There were no useless questions or mindless running. They took control of themselves and the situation instantly, recognizing the emergency. The dwarf who had been testing the sword stayed long enough to find out which entrance to meet at. Then he was off, to gather rope, shovels, and people; anything that might help. Balin left immediately to track down Thorin and inform him. Emera promised to run ahead and warn the healers to prepare for Fili before she too was gone. Dwalin followed Kili back to the mine.

The whole deal of running to the armory and back was draining Kili of any energy he had left, but he didn't feel tired. He knew it was the fear, driving him on. Once he was sure that Fili was safe, he knew he was going to crash terribly. Behind him, Dwalin could be heard gasping. With exertion or worry, Kili didn't know.

It felt far too long before he was back in the mine. Tearing down the ruins of the tunnel, Kili almost tripped twice. Judging from the curses he heard, Dwalin was experiencing similar issues. But finally he rounded the corner and saw golden hair illuminated by the torch Dwalin must have grabbed from somewhere on the way.

"Fili!" Kili darted forward, fear clutching his stomach anew when he realized his brother was unconscious.

Time froze. Kili could hear Dwalin speaking, but the words passed over him without ever being understood. He could feel the presences of the other dwarves as they arrived with equipment that would safely release his brother. But he ignored them with a focus that was frightening. Kili's universe had narrowed down to the head cradled in his lap. It was as if he had been submerged in water. There was no clear image except for Fili. There was no sound but for the heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Then he was yanked out of the haze by a gray-haired dwarf, who Kili recognized as Oin.

"Lad, we've removed the boulder. But he's bleeding badly and we have to get him to the healers. NOW." He said, gently but firmly.

Kili realized he'd been holding his brother in a death grip. He needed to let go so they could move Fili. Reluctantly, he did so. He tried to stand up, to follow the procession, but his legs gave way. It was just because he was tired. It was just because he'd been sitting too long after running to far. Kili refused to think it had anything to do with the blood that marred the stone floor, or the nauseating sight of Fili's mangled legs. Thankfully, Dwalin was right there, steadying him. Wrapping an arm around Kili's waist, they hobbled together after a line that looked hauntingly similar to a funeral march.

* * *

Balin felt like he had walked to the Lonely Mountain and back. He had searched through half the settlement already, and still he could not find Thorin. If the King and his visitor had followed a practical route, then they would have been at the guard house at this time. But the soldiers had already been looked over, they informed him. One guard was helpful in pointing him west, the direction they had left. Knowing the politicians of the Iron Hills as he did, Thorin was probably taking the emissary on some scenic route that was completely inefficient and time-wasting.

Although he knew he had to find them as quickly as possible, he still dreaded informing Thorin of the crisis that had developed. He had never been happy with Fili being in the mines. Whenever they came home, Fili's blond hair dirty with dust and Kili recounting his brother's easy acceptance from the others, Thorin frowned. Balin knew it was because he didn't like the idea of his heir becoming a miner. It was no less safe than a forge, so that wasn't it. It wasn't any cleaner a job than the sweaty forge either. Balin thought it was more likely that Thorin felt bitter than his nephew could not have an easy life, like he would as a young royal living in Erebor.

Dwalin would insist that earning his living, that hard work and sweat, would make him a better king than soft pampering and catering servants ever could. Well, he would if he knew Thorin's thoughts.

Balin suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar coat and dark hair walk past the intersection just ahead. Picking up his pace, he ran forward, turning the corner so fast he almost lost his traction and fell. Sure enough, walking side by side with the emissary was Thorin.

"Thorin!" He shouted, running forward to catch them. Hearing his name, the King turned to look for him. When he saw it was Balin, Thorin looked relieved. Then he looked closer and the fear on the white-haired dwarf's face told him something awful had happened.

"What is it, Balin?" He demanded as soon as his old friend was near. His tone was naught but authority, but Balin heard the note of worry that the councilor would not.

Deciding it would be safer to keep the conversation more formal for the sake of the visitor, Balin first respected his title.

"Sire, there was an earthquake in the mines. I'm afraid your sister-son Fili was somehow caught inside and injured. I was told he was being taken to the infirmary and came to inform you right away." He stated succinctly.

Thorin's breath left him in a rush. Immediately his mind was filled with questions. How had Fili been 'caught'? How did they know he was injured, and how badly? When had this happened? He'd felt the tremor a while back, but it seemed fairly minor from where they were and had decided if there was a problem Balin could handle it well enough. Was anyone with Fili now? Had someone sent a messenger to Dis yet? Which healing house? There weren't many, but there was more than one. What about Kili? He'd been going into the mines with his brother, to his obvious displeasure. Was he injured as well?

Thorin was raised to be king though, and he knew how to prioritize. The details could be found out later or one the way. Right now, there were only two things to decide.

"Where were they taking him?" He questioned.

"I don't know, laddie. I figured it would be best to tell you of the news as soon as possible." Balin winced, clearly sorry he hadn't gotten that particular information before coming here.

"It's alright. Would you mind escorting the councilor home? It would be most unkind of me to leave him alone when this is his first visit to the Blue Mountains." Thorin asked. This visitor was more trouble than he was worth, but Dis had reminded him that the ambassador was a necessary evil. He wanted nothing more than to run to Fili now, but he had to take care of the dwarf first.

Balin nodded and that was almost the separating point when the councilor spoke up.

"Excuse me Thorin, but does this matter truly require your personal attention?" He said.

Thorin's eyes narrowed in fury, but he held his tongue long enough to come up with a reasonable response.

"Perhaps you do not have family, in which case I would not expect you to understand. I must go and see the boy for myself, to be reassured of my successor's continued health." Thorin forced his voice to remain even. He turned to go, dismissing the other dwarf, but he wouldn't shut up.

"Surely you trust your healers to do their job. There will be nothing you can do. It would be more sensible of you to ensure my safety first, and then go on to your nephew."

Before Thorin could make the councilor repeat himself to see if he actually _had _suggested that he was more important than the crown prince, the bastard was already talking again.

"Honestly, how do you get caught in an earthquake? Was he not intelligent enough to work in the guardhouse or perhaps the forges?"

Thorin almost lost his temper right there. He was reaching for his sword to make the world a better place and Balin was moving forward to stop him when a feminine voice interrupted. The councilor remained oblivious to his near-death.

"My lords!" Emera shouted again, gasping as she sprinted towards them. The visiting dwarf took one look at the peasant girl running towards them, sniffed in disgust and turned his back.

"Thorin, sir. I realized Balin didn't know which healing house Fili was being taken to when he left, so I came to tell you." She bobbed once respectfully, more in imitation of a bow rather than a real one. It was all fine to Thorin. He was just glad he knew where to go now. But instead of saying it out loud, she glanced suspiciously at the councilor and whispered the name of the specific house in Balin's ear.

"Thorin, I can see you plan to go to your nephew in spite of my advice, so I'll plan on meeting you tomorrow to continue my tour. Perhaps while you sit around doing nothing, waiting for him to survive, you can come up with a good explanation why your prince would be doing something so menial and stupid as mining."

Emera's jaw dropped, and she stared in open outrage at the dwarf that dared to insult her king and prince.

"Since the halls of the the Blue Mountains seem to be so treacherous for you, I'll walk you to your rooms." Balin grumbled, doing his best to hold Thorin back and push him away from the offending visitor.

Emera looked back and forth between them. If Thorin had been watching her, he might have seen the wheels turning in her head.

"My lord, I will escort the councilor. You're needed in the healing house. Balin will show you to the correct building." She offered.

Balin glanced back at her gratefully, and then started dragging the king away.

"Emera, I'll understand if anything...happens to him after we've gone." Thorin resisted long enough to whisper. Then he turned his attention back to the concern of Fili and Kili, sprinting away on Balin's heels.

* * *

Emera was now alone with the visiting councilor. She was too well brought up to leave him to his own devices, no matter how much she'd like to, since she'd promised Thorin to escort him home. Likewise, her temper flared uselessly, urging her to strike the offending dwarf when she knew it wasn't an option. But perhaps she could use the politician's own way of twisting words to her advantage.

"I understand you are visiting us from the Iron Hills, m'lord?" Emera said warmly, as though the insults against the crown prince hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

Rudely, he ignored her, which felt totally uncalled for. Instead he continued walking towards the rooms that had been given to him for his stay. Treating her like nothing more than a pesky shadow, he strode down the path with a disgusting self-righteous air. Her fists clenched when she had to jog to catch up to him. He wasn't even going the right way. Getting just enough ahead to lead without actually walking in front of him, she subtly directed him down the correct path. Again pretending as though it was her genuine pleasure to be in his mere presence, Emera persisted.

"Forgive my curiosity sir, I mean no disrespect. But do you not have the Royal Ghost of Vengeance there? The way you spoke moments ago to his highness, I admit to being impressed by your boldness. I myself have always been far too afraid of the Ghost even consider it." Emera made sure to fill her expression with fearful awe, widening her eyes to appear naive but honest.

The councilor stopped, turning to stare in disbelief. He was no easy fool then, but she could still plant a seed of doubt.

"I see by your face that you have no such creature in your land. How fascinating a place it must be. Here, it is a story every child knows. If we are ever mean or disrespectful to the royal family, the Ghost of Vengeance will come for us in the night to torture us." She continued. Emera was working every angle she could to convince the dwarf she was speaking fact. Her shoulders were held forward eagerly, but her hands hung casually at her side, appearing helpful and knowledgeable. From her posture to her face, she practically radiated truth and sincerity.

Rolling his eyes and scoffing, the dwarf dismissed her words with a simple response. "Utter foolishness. A bedtime tale to scare children into behaving, nothing more."

"Oh, quite so, my lord! Many years ago, I thought the same. Thorin himself chased away my superstition. It wouldn't be plausible, having someone hunt down every person that whispered doubts about the kings and princes. It's laughable indeed." Emera agreed. Her back was ramrod straight now, her tone grave. She was an adult, not a child tricked into imagining things, and her body language said as much.

"So I always believed, until several of my friends met horrible fates at the hands of this very Ghost."

From the corner of her eye, Emera saw him lean towards her, apparently trying to hear better without giving himself away. Manic with delight that he was not tuning her out but actually _listening_, Emera went on as though she hadn't noticed.

"They had too much to drink one night. The four of them happened upon Prince Fili in the alley. What he was doing, I've never found out. But in their state, they did not recognize their liege and attacked him with their swords. He was badly wounded. The next day, when they realized what had happened, instead of apologizing to Fili, they ignored their mistake. That night, after coming back from a hunting trip, they were..." Emera dropped her voice down to a whisper. "They were taken. Right from their beds, without their families or the guards ever being alerted. Not long after, the Ghost exacted his revenge. I can still hear the screams. We thought maybe orcs had somehow broken through the gate. They were just on the edge of the city, wailing and crying as though they were being attacked by the mountain itself. When we finally found them, they were buried in spiders. Huge spiders, my lord, the size of your fist! Hundreds of them, as if the Ghost had summoned them from every corner of Middle Earth! Oh, it was terrible!" Emera's voice wavered, and it was no act. Spiders terrified her. A chill ran down her spine at the very thought, causing her to shudder visibly.

The councilor was listening intently now. As far out as her story was, it was still a good story and she had his undivided attention.

"There was blood everywhere, and the ground was half destroyed as though it had been through a battle. I confess, I ran at the sight." Emera paused, taking a deep breath.

Then she shook her head, as if sending the story away.

"Thankfully, we of the Blue Mountains love our King. There is little need for the Ghost here." Her tone was nothing but polite, but the councilor caught the insinuation that the dwarves of the Iron Hills were not so loyal or faithful. His eyes narrowed, but Emera continued before he could interrupt.

"And how lucky you are, not to have the Ghost in the Iron Hills. Even if you did accept my story as truth, which I understand would be hard to do, you do not believe in the Ghost. So you would be safe even if the Ghost were real." A blinding smile tossed over her shoulder at the dwarf who was now trailing behind her, Emera held back a laugh at his uncertain expression.

"Here you are my lord. Please remember not to leave the rooms without an escort. Thorin would be most dishonored if you did." She stopped just at the threshold. He didn't even thank her.

"Yes, yes, of course. Tell Thorin I expect him first thing in the morning." She nodded as he walked past.

Before he could get inside and shut the door, Emera put in a last word. "And never mind my ghost story, councilor. It was a momentary weakness of mine to repeat a child's bedtime tale. Sleep well."

With that, Emera skipped off before he could respond. Humming with contagious insanity, she headed for the armory. She had work to do.


End file.
